Una feria para recordar
by fluppy
Summary: Romance entre Bella y Edward. Bella Swan es arrastrada al tiempo de caballeros y damas, y de un machista Edward Cullen. ¿Podrá atravesar la armadura alrededor de su corazón, mientras las cosas se decontrolan cada vez más? Lemons posteriores. AH AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Personajes originales y el argumento son propiedad de la autora. La autora no está asociada en ninguna manera con los propietarios, creadores o productores de ninguna franquicia de medios. No se pretende la infracción del derecho de autor.

**Prólogo**

Suspiró mientras su sangre fluía despacio hacia el suelo y las fuertes pisadas de su enemigo se distanciaban, dejando solamente el olor abundante de la tierra. La oscuridad que cubría sus ojos avanzó aun más, pero él los dejó abiertos igual, rezando por una última visión de su ángel antes de que la muerte se lo llevara.

**Capítulo 1**

–¡Bella! ¿Estás lista ya? ¡Quiero verte!

Isabella Swan miró ferozmente a su imagen en el espejo de la tienda de disfraces. Ridículo. El vestido … no era ella, por no decir otra cosa. La larga falda, las grandes mangas que llegaban al suelo …

–Recuérdame de nuevo, Rose, ¿cómo las dejé a ti y a Alice que me convencieran?

–¡Porque será divertido!

Alice Brandon asomó su pequeña cabeza oscura por la cortina.– ¡Oh!¡Bella, es perfecto! ¡Y ese azul te sienta muy bien! –Bella suspiró antes de salir de los probadores para que su otra amiga pudiese verla.

–Aquí me tienes, Rose. ¿Parezco lo suficientemente estúpida para tu gusto?

Rosalie Hale frunció el ceño mientras daba golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre su labio. Entonces sonrió. -Absolutamente. Estarás fantástica, y una vez que te hayamos peinado …

Bella se estremeció. –Genial. ¿Vais a arrastrarme todavía más dentro de este mundo de fantasía vuestro? –. Alice y Rose dieron una risita.

–Te prometo que te encantará si le das una oportunidad. ¡Las ferias medievales son simplemente estupendas! Incluso podrías encontrar tu propio caballero– Alice meneó sus cejas. –Te ayudaría a superar lo de Mike lo que sea su apellido.

–Newton.

–Quien sea. El tío era un completo perdedor.

Bella suspiró, recordando el momento en el que lo encontró en la cama con una de sus compañeras de trabajo – Jessica Stanley. Menos mal que Bella era la única mujer que él querría.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Esto es justo lo que necesitas.

Volvió sigilosamente a su probador mientras las otras seguían hablando de su deprimente vida amorosa, quitándose el vestido y poniéndose de nuevo sus cómodos vaqueros. Tocó el suave material, esperando conseguir un poco de entusiasmo con la idea de la escapada de este fin de semana. En cambio, oyó el nombre "Jacob".

–Simplemente no ha tenido suerte desde que Jacob se fue. Es muy injusto.

–Bueno, no lo debería haber rechazado, no te parece?

–Eso no es justo, Rose. Todavía estábamos en el instituto.

–Bueno, tenía algo genial con él, entonces él le dijo que la quería y que se quería casar con ella algún día y ella huye.

–No quería comprometerse tan pronto; ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

–Pues nosotras si nos hemos comprometido pronto. Tú y Jasper os casáis el año que viene, y yo y Emmett no mucho después.

–Si, pero si no estaba segura, Rose, hizo lo correcto-

–Si. Supongo. Sólo deseo que fuéramos todas.

Bella dejó caer la única lágrima sin obstáculos sobre el vestido que todavía tenía. Su mayor error fue dejarlo ir, ¿y para qué? ¿El miedo de que se perdería algo más de la vida? Si, se habría perdido a Mike, y a Eric, y a Tyler … qué pena habría sido _eso_. Tres tíos asquerosos, todos narcisistas y con lo que parecía ser una vista deambulante.

Respiró profundamente, agitando la cabeza para deshacerse de los recuerdos, y salió del probador, su cabeza alta.

–¿Supongo que ya está? –Bella le frunció el ceño al vestido culpable de su mal humor.

Alice le lanzó un par de zapatillas azul rey, un anillo plateado de metal y un retazo de tela. –_Ahora_ ya está. Es inapropiado que una doncella vaya por ahí con su pelo desatado. – Arruinó su fachada de libro de texto con una risita.

–¿Doncella? No se supone que eso implica ser _virgen_, Alice? Eso es un poco gracioso, no te parece? -Bella resopló- Crucé esa línea hace _mucho_ tiempo.

Las otras dos mujeres se rieron por lo bajo.

Bella puso bruscamente el vestido y los accesorios sobre el mostrador.

–Son $110,97. –Bella miró ferozmente a sus dos amigas todavía sonrientes. El dependiente, sus ojos azules cálidos y atractivos, le sonrió, su alianza brillando bajo la luz del sol de la tarde. Bella suspiró despacio. ¿Cómo es posible que todos los chicos aparentemente buenos estén comprometidos? ¿O por lo menos los más guapos?

–¿Así que no sólo me estáis forzando en un vestido, sino uno que también uno que me está costando gran pedazo de mi sueldo? Debo de estar loca para, de hecho, _escucharos_ a ambas.

Ellas simplemente se rieron mientras ella sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. –Bueno, brindemos por más deuda.

Las tres seguían riéndose cuando salieron de la tienda.

*****

Una vez que su pelo oscuro estaba trenzado, retorcido y torturado en algún tipo de peinado, Alice cuidadosamente puso el ligerísimo retazo de tela sobre el peinado y lo sujetó con el anillo de metal.

–Perfecto- dijo –Una princesa medieval de verdad.

La respuesta de Bella fue un resoplido. –¿Es esa tu última broma del día? ¿O voy a ser sujeto de otras terribles acusaciones?

Rosalie se incorporó en el sofá, descruzando sus piernas. –Bella, ¿alguna vez vas a ser capaz de aceptar un cumplido? De verdad que estás guapa.

Bella rastreó su mirada sobre sus amigas. Alice llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado de color marfil, las mangas mostrando debajo un cálido, intenso dorado. Rosalie estaba igual de despampanante en una enagua de un burdeos intenso cubierto por un vestido verde inglés más suelto.

Obviamente, ellas estaban estupendas, exactamente como si acabaran de salir de las páginas de una novela romántica medieval. Como siempre. Todo lo que se ponían siempre les quedaba perfecto.

Ninguna de las dos se había molestado en cubrirse el pelo.

–¿Me recordáis otra vez por qué ninguna de vosotras está usando este accesorio absurdo?- tiró un poco del ligero pedazo de tela de color perla.

Las dos se rieron.

–Bueno, verás …

–Es que … bueno, tú lo necesitas más que nosotras.- terminó Rosalie

Bella cerró los ojos. –Dejadme adivinar. Es un tipo de extraño de código que dice "Estoy disponible, tómame ahora".

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás, cubriendo su boca para esconder su sonrisa. –Por supuesto que no, Bells. ¿En serio crees que te haríamos algo así?

–De hecho, si. Estoy absolutamente segura que lo haríais.- Bella abrió sus ojos de nuevo para ver su reflejo una última vez.

No podía negar que el vestido era espléndido – lo era. Alice había hecho un espectacular trabajo con los arreglos. Con las ajustadas mangas plateadas y la enagua a juego que se veía con cada movimiento, era definitivamente algo que una mujer hermosa de un cuento antiguo se pondría. Solamente estaba arruinado por la cara aburrida y poco atractiva que se asomaba del cuello alto del vestido. Los ojos demasiado grandes, la apagada, pálida piel. Bella miró sus labios, es su mente su única característica redimible; un rojo suave, y carnosos. Definitivamente unos labios apetecibles. Una pena que nadie estuviera interesado en seguir besándolos.

–¿Qué hay de malo en mí?- murmuró

–Nada, Bella.- le respondió Alice –Sólo necesitas darte cuenta de eso. Hoy te va a ayudar. Algún guapo caballero va a llegar en su caballo blanco y salvarte de tu propio sufrimiento.

–Espero que tengas razón- Bella se alejó de su espejo, siguió con su mirada las expresiones serias en las caras de sus amigas –De verdad que lo espero.

Alice asintió, sus ojos recuperando su habitual brillo travieso.

–¿Desde cuándo me equivoco?

*****

La muchedumbre era mucho más grande de lo que Bella esperaba, y considerablemente más ruidosa.

–No sabía que había tanta gente con el mismo gusto extraño en ocio como tú y Rose-.

–Oh, claro- Alice sonrió mientras cogía una manzana de un carro que pasaba. -Es un auténtico modo de vida para alguna gente.- Tomó un gran mordisco de la fruta. –Mmm. Por alguna razón aquí la fruta parece que siempre sabe mucho mejor.

Bella se rió. –Aunque lo compran todo en el supermercado.

–Voy a hacer como que no te he escuchado.

–¡Ey! ¡Ey, chicas, esperad!- las dos mujeres y se dieron vuelta para ver como una jadeante y colorada Rosalie se abría paso por la muchedumbre. –¡Por fin!- jadeó cuando las hubo alcanzado –Creí que nunca os encontraría. He conseguido entradas para la justa.

Alice dio un gritito, y Bella cubrió sus oídos, sonriendo. –Eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?

–La mejor.- Rosalie sonrió, una mirada ausente en sus ojos. –Los chicos, vestidos con una armadura completa …

–Los trompetistas …

–El olor de los caballos sudorosos … - Bella arrugó su nariz. –Espero no arrepentirme de haber venido …- No llegó a terminar su frase. En ese momento, un malabarista pasó por delante del grupo, luciendo sus habilidades. Bella, en una forma que era típico en ella, estaba tan absorta en la conversación con sus amigas que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que estaba cayendo hacia el barro, el gran peso del malabarista en su espalda.

–¡Bella!- las manos de Alice y Rosalie tiraron de ella.

–Estoy bien. Sólo matando todo a la vista con mi torpeza terminal.- trató de mover su cabeza contra el fangoso lío bajo suyo. –Lo siento mucho.

–Está bien- una voz familiar respondió –Estoy acostumbrado.

Mike.

Bella se paró en seco. Alice y Rosalie reemprendieron los intentos de librarla, ahora con poca preocupación por el malabarista.

–Mike Newton– veneno chorreaba de la lengua de Rosalie mientras empujaba a Mike. –Como no has hecho suficiente daño, ¿ahora tienes que romper sus piernas tambien? Levántate.

Bella inspiró fuerte una vez que el peso de Mike había desaparecido. Alice la ayudó con dificultad a ponerse de pie.

–Venga ya, Rosalie. No fue así.

–¿No fue así, Mike?– Bella dijo entre dientes –¿Así que fue mi imaginación cuando te _vi_ con Jessica?

–Bueno …– bajó la cabeza para recoger sus pelotas para malabares –Creí que había dejado claro que habíamos terminado.

–¿Qué, la noche anterior, cuando me llevaste a ver una peli, cuando me dijiste que me querías?¿Ésa es tu manera de decirle a alguien que habéis terminado?– una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella. Le habían hecho daño demasiadas veces. Ya es suficiente. Lo empujó en el pecho. –Eres un verdadero idiota, Mike.

–Mira, Bella- Bella volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que él no la estaba escuchando. –Tengo que irme. Pero me ha sido agradable verte. – Y con eso, Mike se alejó, las pelotas volando por los aires.

Bella lo miró irse, el timbre que sonaba en sus oídos ahogando las llamadas y las risas a su alrededor.

–Bella. No te preocupes por él. No vale la pena. – Alice la cogió del brazo, suplicante.

–Si. – Rosalie resopló –Parece ser que es bueno para una sola cosa, que es jugar con sus pelotas.

–Venga, que nos perdemos la justa. Además, necesitamos un poco de ponche de vino caliente y con especias. Nada como eso para deshacerte de las preocupaciones.- Alice arrastró a Bella tras de sí, hacia la caseta de las bebidas.

*****

Tres copas de vino más tarde, y Bella estaba muy contenta. Los banderines de colores vivos que ondeando con la brisa y las brillantes armaduras la hicieron sonreir. Un caballero en una sobrevesta roja le inclinó su lanza y ella se levantó de su asiento para hacerle una reverencia como respuesta. Rosalie y Alice soltaron una risita.

–¿Cuál es tu preferido?- Alice susurró en su oído

Bella miró hacia el área de juego, y su vista se fijó en un caballo oscuro, que iba de negro y dorado, con un hombre alto en colores a juego sentado recto en la silla de montar, mirando alrededor del área, una lanza apoyada ligeramente contra el lado del caballo.

–Él.– Su mano se levantó, temblando un poco, para señalar en la dirección del caballero.

Rosalie sonrió. –Esos son los colores de los Cullen. Buena elección. Se supone que es el mejor que hay.

–Es … guapo.- Bella arrastró las palabras.

Alice se rió por lo bajo. –Creo que está borracha, Rose.

–No estoy borracha. Estoy … si. Creo que si. Mi vista está un poco borrosa … - Bella se levantó de su asiento, tropezando por el pasillo. –De hecho, creo que voy a vomitar …

–¡Bella, no!- Alice gritó.

En vez de hacerle caso a la voz detrás suyo, siguió, empujando contra la verja que no la dejaba pasar. Al final se dio por vencida y se subió un poco la falda para treparla. Apenas oyó más gritos de "¡Bella!", pero el remolino de su estómago y cabeza eran más fuertes que las llamadas. Tropezó sobre el pisoteado césped, un aroma ácido asediando su nariz.

El olor aclaró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente como para comprender lo que era, y _dónde_ estaba.

Bella estaba de pie en medio del área de justas. Dos enormes y brillantes caballos corrían directo hacia ella, los caballeros con sus lanzas alzadas justo a la altura de su cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Los gritos de Bella fueron ahogados por los ensordecedores cascos, el agudo sonido en sus oídos, y las olas que parecían romper en su cabeza.

Cayó al suelo, agarrándose deseperadamente al húmedo y pisado suelo, esperando el momento en el que los cascos mortales y con herraduras pasarían por encima de su cuerpo, aplastándolo contra el césped.

Después de un rato, las olas decrecieron y el agudo sonido se debilitó lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese oír el respirar dificultoso de los dos caballos parados a unos metros.

-¿Qué crees que estás _haciendo_, niña?

Levantó su cabeza, mirando para arriba, arriba, arriba hasta que llegó a la cara del caballero, escondida bajo su yelmo.

-¿Eh?

-Dije, _¿qué crees que estás haciendo, niña?_ – el negro y dorado de su sobrevesta y el atavío de su caballo ondenado con la suave brisa.

-Tengo que discrepar en tu visión de ella como una _niña_, hermano.

Bella movió su cabeza rápidamente al otro lado y alcanzó a ver a otro caballero, vestido de negro y rojo montado sobre un caballo pío, su vista, bajo la visera de su yelmo, barriendo el acurrucado cuerpo de Bella especulativamente, antes de que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas.

-Oh. – cogió su cabeza entre sus manos, esperando a que la sensación disminuyera.

El primer caballero bajó rápido de su enorme caballo negro, y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Estás herida, chica?

Ella meneó su cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Eres muda?

Una vez más, meneó la cabeza. No.

-Entonces responde a mi pregunta. ¿_Qué_ estás haciendo en medio de nuestro campo de prácticas.

Finalmente alzó sus ojos, esta vez mirando directamente a un fuego verde esmeralda intenso. -Yo … yo …

Detrás de Bella, un fuerte ruido indicó que el otro caballero se había apeado.

-Trae, déjame ayudarla, Edward. Obviamente eres demasiado atterador para la pobre niña. – una fría mano cubierta con malla fue puesta bajo su brazo y tiró fuerte de ella. Fue puesta de pie bruscamente. Un silbido bajo emanó del caballero que todavía la sujetaba. –De ninguna manera una niña.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de esto, James.- el brazo del primer caballero rodeó su cintura, empujando la mano enguantada. –Devuelve los caballos a los establos.

El llamado James soltó su aliento en un bufido enfadado, pero se dio vuelta para coger las riendas del caballo negro.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

-Bella.- exhaló –Isabella.

-Bueno, Isabella. Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez. ¿Cómo has terminado en nuestro campo de prácticas?

-Yo … fue un accidente.- miró a su alrededor, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿Dónde han ido los asientos?

-¿Asientos? –podía oír la pregunta en la voz del caballero.

-Mis amigas, Rose y Alice, me están esperando en los stands.

-Ah. – comprensión llenaba su voz. –Sois la amiga de Lady Rosalind y Lady Alison, entonces. Os hemos estado esperando. –su cabeza se elevó un poco -¿Pero dónde está vuestra guardia?

-¿Mi guardia?

-No os preocupéis. Yo mismo os llevaré a Lady Rose y Lady Alison.- el brazo alrededor de su cintura empezó a empujar insistentemente.

Ella empezó a caminar en la dirección que él le decía, tropezando y casi cayéndose cuando vio por primera vez el castillo. Los brazos acorazados de él la cogieron, la mantuvieron en pie.

-Oh.- exhaló –Estoy sorprendida. No pensé que ibais a ir a tal extremo.

-¿Disculpadme?

-El castillo; habrá llevado mucho trabajo prepararlo.

Él asintió, rígidamente.-Ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones. Creo que se tardó casi diez años en completar, mi señora.

Ella se rió.- ¿Realmente te metes en el papel hablando así, no?

El caballero la empujó más firmemente en la espalda. –Parece ser que os habéis golpeado la cabeza. Llegaremos pronto, y Lady Rose os ayudará.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

*****

Lo que había dentro de los muros del castillo fue un shock para Bella. Lo que parecían ser cientos de personas iban de aquí para alla entre los edificaciones de madera, hombres gritaban, perros ladraban. Pero lo más chocante de todo era el _olor_, como el olor de un baño público, sólo que mil veces peor. Cubrió su nariz, intentando desesperadamente no hacer arcadas.

El hombre que estaba junto a ella la siguió guiando, llevándola a través de una puerta de madera que llevaba al edificio más alto. La torre de homenaje. Poco a poco, el olor decreció, para ser remplazado con el aroma de hierbas y césped seco. Paja crujía bajo sus suaves zapatos, clavándose en la sensible planta del pie de Bella.

Incluso aquí, hombres estaban relajados alrededor de mesas de madera, y perros esperaban algunas sobras. El caballero junto a ella parecía incluso más alto y más alarmante en la tenue luz mientras la empujaba hacia adelante, a través de una segunda puerta, y subiendo un tramo de escaleras. Bella tenía que trotar para seguirle el ritmo, que se había apresurado una vez que habían cruzado la entrada.

Finalemente se paró frente a un tapiz tejido cubriendo el marco de una puerta. Voces suaves llegaban a ellos.

El caballero giró a Bella de forma que lo mirase, sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad. – Lady Rose y Lady Alison aguardan.

Bella frunció el ceño miró de lado a la cortina. -¿No me vas a presentar?

Él resopló. –El solar es para _mujeres_, no para caballeros.- El brazo que seguía en su cintura la empujó hacia adelante, por lo que se tropezó al entrar por la abertura.

Sentadas junto a una chimenea encendida estaban dos mujeres muy familiares.

-¡Rose!- Bella exclamó, estabilizándose. -¡Alice!

Se apresuró por la habitación hacia donde las mujeres estaban sentadas, preguntándose por los trozos de tela que tenían en sus regazos.-¡Ah, estoy tan aliviada de haberos encontrado aquí!

-¿Disculpad?- Rose miró ferozmente a Bella, su nariz arrugándose en indignación. -¿Quién sois precisamente?

-¿Qué quién soy? Rose, no seas ridícula. Soy Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres mi nueva doncella?

Bella frunció el ceño, desorientada. –No…- empezó a decir.

-Rosalind, ¿siempre tenéis que ser tan poco agradable?- La otra mujer tornó su brillante sonrisa a Bella. –Soy Lady Alison. Es un placer conoceros, Bella.- inclinó su cabeza, continuando a mirar. –Qué nombre tan inusual. Bella.- repitió para sí.

-Isabella.- la respuesta fue automática, al igual que solía explicar a las mujeres mayores que vivían en su barrio.-La gente me llama Bella.

-Pienso que Isabella es mucho más bonito, ¿tú no, Rose?

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que estas no eran sus amigas.

Aunque el parecido era raro, una inspección más cercana mostró diferencias distintivas. Una boca más grande, una nariz más larga. Y cuando Alison movió su cabeza … Bella pudo ver una larga trenza oscura, completamente diferente al corte de pelo de hadilla que tenía su amiga.

-Oh.- gimoteó, mientras sus piernas cedieron y la habitación se fue negra.


	3. Chapter 3

Gradualmente, el paño elevó a Bella y la extrajo de oscuridad hacia el sonido de voces suaves.

-Pobrecita, debe de haber sido un viaje muy largo. Obviamente estaba exhausta. ¡Y encima tú le dices doncella, Rose!

-Estoy de acuerdo. Debe haber estado angustiada.

Bella parpadeó. Intentó utilizar las voces como un ancla, pero parecían tener el efecto opuesto; mientras más escuchaba, más deseaba caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

-¡Oh! ¡Por fin! Se está despertando.- la pequeña mano fue puesta sobre su frente. -¿Isabella? Soy Lady Alison. ¿Cómo os sentís? Sentimos haberos disgustado.

-No. Disgustada. – En absoluto. ¿Aturdida? Absolutamente. Disgustada ni siquiera se acercaba.

-¿Veis? Claro que no. Estabais cansada solamente. Edward puede ser tan … ignorante con respecto a las necesidades de las mujeres.

-No todos, Alison. O eso he oído. –las dos mujeres se rieron por lo bajo.

Bella abrió sus ojos del todo. Cerniéndose sobre ella, las dos chicas sonrieron conspiratoriamente. Las dos se habían quitado su tocado, y sus trenzas caían sobre ella, cayendo sobre la cama en la que Bella estaba acostada, una rubia y otra oscura. Su corazón saltó a su garganta y se quedó ahí, dificultando su respiración. Tan parecidas a sus amigas …

-¿Edward?- gimió. El nombre le resultaba familiar.

-Edward Cullen. Te trajo aquí. Te encontró en el campo de prácticas.- los ojos de Alison estaban abiertos como platos del horror. –Podrías haber sido golpeada. ¿Cómo llegaste allí?

-No lo sé.- agitó su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de confusión. –Estaba en la feria …

-¿La feria? ¿La feria no será hasta la cosecha. _Debes_ de haberte golpeado la cabeza. Edward tenía razón.

-_Sir_ Edward.- Rosalind sonrió. –No dejes que Lord Cullen te oiga llamar a su hijo Edward, Alison. O Sir Jasper.

Alison se puso roja.

-¿Dónde estoy exactamente?- Bella dijo con voz ronca.

-En el Castillo Cullen, claro.- dijo Rosalind.

-¿En el Castillo Cullen?

Bella parpadeó fuerte, intentando aclarar su vista.

-Si, hogar de Su Señoría, Carlisle Cullen, Lady Esme y sus hijos; Sir Edward y Sir James.- Rosalind asintió imperiosamente.

-Y nosotras, claro.- añadió Alison.

-¿Sois …?

-¿Hermanas de Edward?- Rosalind terminó. –No. Estamos bajo la protección de Lord Carlisle.

-Estamos prometidas para casarnos con dos de sus mejores caballeros.- Alison sonrió.

-Oh.

Las otras chicas se rieron otra vez. –Oh. – la imitaron.

Bella se incorporó en la cama, preparánose para el dolor de cabeza esperado. No llegó. Agitó suavemente su cabeza, probando. Todavía nada. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.

-Ah. Debe de ser el aire fresco.- sonrió irónicamente para sí.

-Si os sentís mejor, Isabella, es tiempo de que fuéramos al comedor. La cena va a ser servida dentro de poco tiempo.- Rosalind y Alison pusieron un brazo alrededor suyo para ayudarla a tenerse en pie mientras se levantaba de la cama. Otra vez, Bella esperó la sensación de mareo que había sentido durante todo el día, pero, una vez más, nada. La soltaron agarrando sus tocados de un gran arcón en un lado de la habitación.

-Ese vestido es hermoso.- Alison halagó.- El color te sienta muy bien.

-Si, Alice pensaba lo mismo.- Bella frunció el ceño, pensando en su amiga y en sus extrañas circunstancias. -¿A _qué_ estamos?

-¿A qué estamos?- Rose frunció el ceño. –Creo que son las Vísperas.

Bella agitó su cabeza fuerte. –No, no; quería decir, ¿en qué año estamos?

-Oh.- la frente de Rosalind perdió su confusión. –El año de nuestro señor, 1137.

1137. Bella se paró en seco. Había sabido que algo estaba mal cuando había conocido a Rosalind y a Alison, dos chicas tan parecidas a sus amigas en apariencia, pero completamente diferentes en la manera de hablar y actuar. Pero ella había pensado que había sido drogada y arrastrada a una extraña secta medieval. Esto … esto fue suficiente para que sus rodillas cedieran. Cayó fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Isabella!- las manos de Alison intentaron agarrarla, enredándose en las mangas demasiado largas.

-¡Oh!- Bella gimió. –Oh, esto _no_ puede estar pasando.

-Isabella, ¿os sentís bien?

-Si.- masculló. –Me siento _perfectamente bien_.- Si, totalmente bien. Me estás diciendo que he sido arrastrada a 900 años de mi vida, mi _verdadera_ vida, pero estoy estupenda, gracias por preguntar.

-No parecéis muy bien.- Rosalind confirió.

Bella suspiró. El sarcasmo obviamente todavía no había sido inventado.

-Venid, Isabella. Nos perderemos la cena.- Rose levantó a Bella por el brazo. –Y deseo ver a mi Emmett.

*****

Alison y Rose guiaron a Bella bajo la escalera de piedra. Cuando llegó abajo, casi había conseguido sujetar su falda que era demasiado larga perfectamente. Al principio, cuando la había levantado hasta sus rodillas, las otras chicas dieron un grito ahogado de sorpresa, así que Bella la había soltado y se había tropezado, y se había topado con el muro, y casi se había caído por las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al comedor, su boca se abrió, y no pudo contener su sorpresa.

Había más caballetes alieneados alrededor de la habitación. Sobre cada mesa, enormes hombres se estaban riendo y estaban comiendo, tirando huesos o pateando a los animales desesperados a sus pies. Parecían tan grandes; casi esperaba oír el fuerte crujido de los asientos de madera bajo ellos al romerse en dos. Esto no podía ser cierto, pensó para sí. Era como el plató de una película.

Al final del comedor, en una plataforma, estaban sentadas las personas más hermosas que Bella había visto nunca. Edward estaba ahí, por supuesto; todavía en su delatador negro y dorado, y James. En el medio había un dios rubio, y a su lado una delgada belleza. Bella asumió que debían ser los mismísimos Lord y Lady del castillo. Sentados más lejos, en puntas opuestas de la mesa, había dos caballeros, totalmente diferentes. Uno era más grande que cualquier otro hombre de la habitación, sus brazos parecían del tamaño de pequeños troncos, su pelo oscuro de una longitud tan corta que estaba fuera de moda, y sus ojos azules brillando. En la otra punta había un hombre un poco más delgado, pero también musculoso y pelo rubio enmarañado y ojos un color avellana claro, que estaban fijados sobre las recién llegadas. Bella no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran Emmett y Jasper porque Rosalind y Alison la dejaron sola para ocupar sus lugares junto a sus prometidos.

Bella se quedó de pie en el hueco de la cabeza, sintiéndose incómoda y fuera de lugar. Estaba lista y a punto de correr escalera arriba, tobillos expuestos sean malditos, cuando James se levantó y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Soltando un suspiro aliviado, cruzó la habitación rápido, chocándose con lo que parecía ser todas las personas en su camino.

James la recibió junto al estrado. –Isabella.– Presionó sus labios suavemente sobre sus nudillos. –Os gustaría compartir mi copa?

Bella asintió, aunque no tenía idea a lo que él se estaba refiriendo. No dejando ir su mano, la condujo hasta un asiento entre el suyo y el de Edward. Edward ni siquiera alzó la visa.

Se sentó despacio, desesperada por no hacer el ridículo otra vez, y miró a su alrededor con los ojos como platos al banquete. James resumió su asiento a su izquierda.

Enormes ancas de oveja, pájaros enteros con las plumas cuidadosamente repuestas tras su cocción, grandes pedazos de pan integral.

Bella olió cautelosamente, sorprendida qué tan apetitosa olía la comida. Incluso el pastel de pescado.

James movió la mano de Bella con un cáliz de estaño. –Hmm. –ella sonrió –Sólo he visto de estos en la tele y en el cine.

-No entiendo.- él dijo.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.- levantó la copa y tomó un gran trago. Y casi vomitó.

-¿No os gusta la ale, Isabella?

-Eh, no. Gracias.

-¿Entonces agua, tal vez?

Levantó un puño y un sucio y sudoroso chico joven se apresuró hacia él. -¿Sir James?

-Un cáliz de agua para milady.

-Señor.- el chico asintió, y se alejó, hábilmente sorteando las estiradas piernas y a los hurgueantes animales.

James agarró el cáliz, cuidadosamente moviéndola para que sus labios bebieran del mismo sitio en el que habían hecho lo mismo los de Bella.

Ella se puso roja, y jugó con el pan que estaba entre ellos.

-No comas eso todavía.- una voz melódica la reprendió a su derecha. Levantó la vista para ver ojos verdes otra vez, pero esta vez con una completa visión de la cara en la que estaban.

A Bella se le paró la respiración. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan … _hermoso_. Incluso con su boca curvada hacia abajo en desagrado, y barba de unos días, su cara era semejante a la de un ángel. Su nariz era perfectamente recta, su pelo de color bronce caía suavemente bajo sus oídos, y sus labios carnosos eran distrayentes. Ella continuó mirándolos mientras él hablaba.

-James y vos necesitaréis eso para el próximo plato.

Paró sus manos, que todavía seguían jugando con los bordes.

La vista de Edward volvió a la mesa, y a su comida, pero Bella seguía mirándolo. La forma en que su pelo caía, cubriendo su cara, la forma en que sus largos dedos tocaban delicadamente los pedazos de carne. En completo contraste con James a su otro lado, que agarraba grandes trozos de carne y cortándolos con sus dientes.

Gradualmente, su vista viajó a través de la mesa, a donde Rosalind y Emmett estaban riendo por lo bajo, compartiendo su pan. Y luego, al otro lado de la mesa, donde Jasper sujetaba el cáliz hacia Alice para que pudiese beber. Y justo al lado de James, Esme se reía mientras Carlisle le susurraba al oído. A lo largo de toda la mesa, fluía el amor. En todas partes menos a su alrededor.

Típico, pensó para sí, rodeada de chicos guapísimos y están más interesados en la _comida_.

El niño volvió con su cáliz de agua, y ella lo aceptó agradecidamente.

El primer sorbo, y se acordó de qué tan diferente era dónde había ido a parar.

En casa, el agua del grifo era soportable, aunque no de la calidad del agua embotellada. Pensó que incluso si pudiera ver el agua, ésta debía de ser un color marrón. Hasta el primer sorbo estaba lleno de un extraño surtido de granos y otra cosas que no deberían estar allí. O al menos en su mente no.

Probablemente eran normales en esta época. Dejó su bebida brevemente, considerando sus opciones. La nauseabunda ale, que no parecía mejor que orina de gato, o filtrar el agua con sus dientes.

Todavía estaba pensando en esto cuando James habló. –No deseáis agua, Isabella?

-Yo … yo … -tartamudeó, preocupada.

Él suspiró, molesto. –Tal vez por hoy deberíais ompartir la copa de Edward. Tiene debilidad por el vino que el resto de nosotros no.

Ella alzó la vista brevemente, viendo de reojo la mirada de irritación que Edward le envió a su hermano.

James dio una sonrisita. –Siempre y cuando estés afable, claro, hermano.

-Por hoy.- Edward empujó su copa hacia ella. –Sois bienvenida a ella.

Bella tocó la copa suavemente, mirándolo cuidadosamente por debajo de sus pestañas. Había vuelto a ignorarla completamente. Levantó el cáliz a sus labios, sorbiendo con cautela. Casi suelta un suspiro de alivio. Aunque no ideal, esto era más familiar, similar al poche de vino que había probado en casa.

Casa. Había sido menos de una día pero ya se sentía desplazada, exasperada. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al pensar en sus amigas. ¿Estarían preocupadas por ella? ¿Habían ido ya a la policía? ¿Cómo iban a explicarlo?

James la sacó de su melancolía. –¿Estáis prometida en matrimonio, Isabella?

Ella se atragantó con el vino que estaba bebiendo.

-Definitivamente no.

Respuesta incorrecta, gritó su subconsciente. Algo en la sonrisa de James la hizo nerviosa.

-Ah, ¿si? Eso es … conveniente.

Ella se encogió en su asiento.

Una mirada inexplicable pasó por los ojos de James.

-Extraordinariemente conveniente.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella refunfuñó y se dio la vuelta, pateando con una pierna las sábanas. Su cama era notablemente incómoda, y supuso que debía de haber terminado con la mitad de su edredón bajo suyo, ya que las puntas de las plumas estaban pinchando sus costados. Se movió un poco para evitar a una particularmente afilada, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de que hoy era domingo. Un día para dormir hasta tarde y continuar con su sueño. Sólo que esta vez, pensó para sí, Edward me va a prestar más atención.

Claro que nadie tan guapo podía _existir_, así que se acurrucó más en su cama, pensando sobre cada rasgo de su cara, quedándose un rato más pensando en su boca. –Ah.- murmuró.

-¡Oh!- una voz interrumpió sus imaginaciones. -¡Por fin estáis despierta!

-¿Alice?- Bella cerró un poco más fuerte sus ojos, intentando ignorar la voz. Una mala sensación se posó en su garganta.

-Rosalind y Alison.

Rosalind. Y Alison. Bella cerró sus ojos aun más fuerte. No. No había forma de que esto fuera verdad; la gente no aparece simplemente 900 años en el pasado. No pasaba.

Asintió para sí, segura de su propia creencia, y abrió sus ojos.

Estaba en la misma habitación que antes. De los pies y a la cabeza de la cama surgían cuatro sólidos, delicadamente esculpidos postes. Pesadas cortinas rojas estaban atadas a cada uno de ellos. Las paredes estaban decoradas con varias escenas tejidas, todas delicadas y femeninas. Dos arcones macizos reposaban contra la pared, una belleza despampanante posada sobre cada uno, mirando en su dirección.

-¿Siempre os levantáis tanto tiempo después del alba?- Rosalind preguntó, curiosa.

-Eh … no. No siempre.- Bella llevó las sábanas de nuevo hasta su cuello. Ahora que estaba totalmente despierta, se daba cuenta del frío que impregnaba la habitación.

-¿Siempre hace tanto frío aquí?

-Si tuvieseis una chemise, estaríais más cálida.- Alison asintió sabiamente, sus ojos llenos de risa.

-¿Una chemise?- Bella frunció, intentando reconocer la palabra. Más preocupaciones.

-Si, una chemise.- Rosalind dijo secamente. –Ropa interior.

Alison soltó una risita antes de levantar su falda para enseñar la tela blanca y gruesa debajo.

-Ah.- Bella la miró, avergonzada e incómoda. Podía adivinar lo que llevaba puesto. En su casa estaba acostumbrada a dormir desnuda o en ropa interior. La calefacción central se encaraba del resto … Parecía que aquí las cosas eran iguales, simplemente no se le había ocurrido que su idea de ropa interior sería tan diferente de la suya. Se sentía tan perdida y confundida en este sitio. Había tanto que no entendía.

Alison dejó caer su falda despacio, leyendo con precisión la preocupación en la mirada de Bella. –No sabéis mucho acerca de cómo vivimos, ¿no?

Bella agitó la cabeza lentamente, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

-¿Eso por qué es?- Rosalind preguntó.

-Hacemos las cosas … diferentes en casa.- Bella murmuró

-¿Es eso por lo que vuestra ropa interior es tan rara?- Alison preguntó, pensativa.

Bella abrió su boca para preguntar cómo sabía cómo era su ropa interior … y se acordó de Alison ayudándola a quitarse el vestido y a acostarse después de mucho vino la noche anterior. Levantó las sábanas un poco, y vio precisamente lo que había pensado que vería; su lencería. Un sujetador y unas bragas azul rey, elegidos para que hicieran juego con el color exacto de su vestido, por si acaso encontraba un caballero en un caballo blanco …

Su cara se puso en llamas.

-Eh … si. Todas las mujeres los utilizan.

Alison se rió y Rosalind frunció el ceño. –No son muy prácticos.- reflexionó

-No.- Bella respondió. –Se usan para … um, bueno.

La risa de Alison subió el tono.

-Estoy segura de que somos bastante conscientes para lo que se utilizarían.- Rosalind dijo. –Lo que no entiendo es por qué vos lo utilizaríais si no estáis casada.¡James nos ha dicho que ni siquiera estáis prometida en matrimonio!

Bella dejó caer su cabeza, respirando despacio, intentando aliviar el nudo en su estómago.

Alison había enmudecido de repente. –Planea convertiros en su esposa.- dijo seriamente.

-Lo sospechaba.- Bella suspiró. -¡Pero ni siquiera me conoce! ¿Cómo podría querer casarse conmigo?

Rosalind giró sus ojos. –No necesita conoceros. Todo lo que se necesita en una esposa es que sea obediente, que sea capaz de administrar su propio hogar y que tengan hijos. Y, por supuesto, que vuestro padre proporcione una gran dote.

Bella tragó a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Bueno, supongo que sólo diré que no. Después de todo, no tengo nada que valga la pena darle a un marido. Definitivamente no una gran fortuna, o tan siquiera una pequeña.- resopló pensando en la idea. La mayor parte del tiempo, apenas tenía para pagar las facturas.

-No es tan fácil.– Alison dijo, lástima en su mirada. –No tenéis ningún defensor, ni padre ni hermano aquí para defenderos. Estáis bajo el techo de Lord Carlisle. Si quiere que os caséis con su hijo, entonces lo haréis. Además, por supuesto que tenéis una dote. ¿La hija de Lord Swan? ¿Uno de los hombres más ricos del país?

-¿Charlie? ¿Rico?- Bella se rió por lo bajo.

-Por supuesto.- Alison se quedó mirándola, los ojos como platos y sorprendida. –¿Lord Charles Swan, siempre en el bando correcto en tiempos de guerra, el mismísimo asesino privado del Rey?- Se acercó.- ¿De verdad que es más rico que el Rey Henry?- preguntó conspiratoriamente.

-Ah … -Bella agitó su cabeza. ¿Cómo debía responder a esa pregunta? No era la hija de algún Lord, sin importar que compartiese su nombre. -¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-¿Cambiar de tema?- Rosalind la miró en confusión.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Alison sonrió. -¿Tal vez algo sobre dónde Sir Edward estuvo anoche?

Rosalind frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos brillaban. –Sois tan cotilla, Alison.

-Susan me informó de que pasó la noche con Sarah, la nueva criada.

Rosalind entrecerró sus ojos en verdadera irritación al recibir esta noticia. -¿_Mi_ nueva criada?

Alison asintió felizmente.

-¡Oh!- Rosalind dio una patada en el suelo al levantarse del arcón. –Ha roto el corazón de demasiadas criadas mías. No trabajan bien si están llorando. Necesito hablar con _Sir_ Edward.

Alison se levantó de golpe, contentísima. –Llevadme con vos, Rose.- aplaudió por su entusiasmo, expectante del enfrentamiento.

-Ah…- Bella tosió ligeramente, y las dos chicas la miraron. –No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda …- dijo, poniéndose roja otra vez. –Tengo sólo ese vestido…

Parecía que Alison iba a explotar del entusiasmo. -¡Por supuesto! Sois casi del tamaño de Rose, os ayudaremos primero a vestiros, ¡y entonces podéis venir también! Es extraño que hayáis llegado mucho más rápido que vuestro equipaje … los caballeros de vuestra corte deben de estar muy preocupados. Estoy segura de que serán castigados por vuestro padre por perderos en el camino.

-Mmm.- respondió evasivamente.

Bella permaneció bajo las sábanas hasta que las chicas sacaron un vestido del arcón donde había estado sentada Rosalind.

-Perfecto.- Alison suspiró, acercándose a Bella, llevando una brazada de material de un cálido e intenso rojo.

*****

Las tres mujeres emergieron de la torre del homenaje hacia la pálida luz de un frío día de invierno. Bella tembló, mientras se envolvía en la capa que Rosalind le había prestado. Hielo se aferraba a la brizna de césped, por lo que se aplastaban bajo sus pies, cubiertos en un par de zapatos de Alison.

Un fuerte sonido se oyó a través del área abierta. Rosalind empezó a caminar más rápido, sus pasos convirtiéndose en zancadas de una mujer en una misión.

Al acercarse, Bella entendió; el sonido era aquél de los caballeros practicando; espada contra escudo.

Otros practicaban con lanzas, intentando deslizar la punta por un anillo colgante y llevárselo.

De pie a una corta distancia, gritándole a unos chicos jóvenes que estaban teniendo dificultad incluso para sostener sus espadas más cortas, estaba Edward Cullen, su pelo bronce ondeando con el viento.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Michael? ¡Una mano!

-¡Pero es muy pesada!- el chico exclamó.

-¿Piensas que me importa? Tienes que fortalecer tus habilidades, no llorar como una joven.

Tras esto, Rosalind siseó, y fue a pararse detrás suyo.

-Edward Cullen.

Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones. -¡Lady Rosalind! Este no es lugar para mujeres.- la miró hostilmente, después a Bella y a Alison que iban detrás.

-Y la cama de mi criada no es lugar para vos.- Las mejillas de Rosalind enrojecieron de ira.

Edward soltó una sonrisita.

-Donde duermo no debería asunto vuestro.

Bella, habiendo visto suficiente, habiendo tenido suficiente de los hombres en general, dio un paso adelante e interrumpió.

-Con toda seguridad lo es, terco imbécil, cuando complicas las cosas.- su pecho aumentaba y reducía su tamaño en frustración. ¿Por qué los hombres eran iguales en todas partes, en cualquier tiempo? Tan ignorantes acerca de las mujeres, tan concentrados en sus propios deseos, que nunca se dan cuenta del efecto que tiene en los demás … ¡y la actitud de Edward! ¡Como si todas las mujeres tuvieran que inclinarse a sus pies!

Edward la miraba como si estuviese loca.

-¿Y qué sabe una malcriada Swan de nada _duro_?- sus ojos verdes brillaban. –A menos que sea qué tan duras son las monedas de vuestro padre. Estoy seguro de que eso es el límite de vuestra educación.- sus ojos la miraron de arriba abajo, despectivamente.

Bella frunció, su enfado explotando. -¿Pretendes sabes algo sobre mí? Eres ridículo, Edward Cullen.

-Eso sería _Sir_ Edward Cullen.

-Sir Edward idiota, más bien.

Él avanzó un paso, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, su aliento cálido sobre la cara de Bella.

-No os golpearé, débil mujer que sois. Sin embargo, si os pediré que os vayáis de mi campo de prácticas. Pensé que lo había dejado claro ayer, este no es un lugar en el que sois bienvenida.

Bella abrió la boca, a punto de protestar otra vez, cuando una mano la agarró del brazo, girándola.

-Adiós, Edward.- Alison dijo agradablemente. –Por favor, informad a Jasper que estoy deseando verlo en la comida de mediodía.

Edward asintió, pero Bella podía jurar que había escuchado "Sir Edward".

Alison se la llevó antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, y Rosalind las siguió, apenas conteniendo la risa.

Edward la miró retirarse, calor llenando su cara, su cabeza dándole vueltas. Hacía diez años que una mujer no había conseguido afectar tanto su exterior calmado. No desde … agitó su cabeza. Se negaba a dejarse pensar en _ella_. Las mujeres sólo servían para una cosa. Posó sus ojos solamente en la forma en que las caderas de Bella se movían mientras caminaba, su boca soltando una sonrisa.

Iba a admitir una cosa, ella tenía un cierto …

*****

El momento en el que cruzaron las puertas del castillo, las otras dos mujeres se empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué?- Bella frunció

-¡Oh!- Alison jadeó. –No creo que nadie le haya hablado de semejante forma nunca.

-Nunca he visto a Edward tan _enojado_.- Rosalind rió.

-Ja, ja.- Bella respondió. –No le veo el humor.

-Veréis.- Alison comenzó, intentando aguantar su risa. –Está muy acostumbrado a que las cosas se hagan a su manera; pienso que lo sorprendisteis con vuestro arrebato.

Bella giró los ojos. –Oh, el pobre bebé probó un poco de su propia medicina. ¿Podemos, por favor, pasar de esto?

Rosalind asintió, todavía sonriendo. –He de ver a Emile, nuestra costurera. Está haciendo mi vestido de novia.

Alison saltó un poco. -¡Oh, que gran idea! Yo he de ver cómo va el mío. Además,- Alison sonrió a Bella. –su marido Samuel es el panadero. Hace los mejores pasteles … - una expresión nostálgica cruzó su cara.

-Marcad el camino.- Bella hizo una mueca. Incluso aquí las mujeres parecían adorar ir de compras.

*****

Bella no podía creer la pareja. Emile era hermosa, una verdadera belleza, su rostro cálido y moreno, sus ojos tan oscuros que parecían ser del mismo tono negro que su pelo. Y Samuel … era enorme. Seguramente tan grande como Emmett.

Emile se llevó a cada mujer, individualmente, negándose a dejar a nadie más poner sus ojos sobre sus creaciones hasta el día en que debían ser usados. Eso incluía a su propio marido.

Mientras esperaba, Bella probó uno de sus pasteles de crema recién hechos.

Se asombró cuando lo mordió.

-¿Qué hay en esto?

-¡Ah!- él rió. –Es mi creación secreta.

-Oh, venga, Samuel. No puedo cocinar aunque me costara la vida. ¿Por favor?

Samuel rió. – Es una crema simple, sazonada con azafrán, canela y agua de rosas.

-Es brillante, Sam.

-Lo sé.

-Tendré que encargar más.

Rosalind volvió, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Dónde está Alison?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ah… - Bella se ruborizó. Había estado tan concentrada en su comida, que no se había dado cuenta que la otra mujer se había ido.

Rosalind frunció. –No es normal que desaparezca …

Bella se atragantó en su último bocado, preocupación arruinando su placer. –Bueno, entonces mejor que la busquemos.

Rosalind marcó el camino. Comenzaron con el comerciante de lana. –Un escondite favorito de ella.- Rosalind sonrió antes de cruzar al otro lado de la pequeña aldea, más lejos del castillo.

Rosalind paró a una criada que pasaba. -¿Has visto a Lady Alison?

-Si, milady.- la chica hizo una rápida reverencia. –Ella y Lord James fueron a los establos.

Rosalind arrastró a Bella hacia la gran estructura de madera. Desde dentro, Bella podía oír el gañido y la refriega de caballos.

Entraron en la oscuridad, esperando un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ella. -¿Alison?- Bella llamó en voz baja. Un suave sonido, diferente al de los caballos, llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Alison?- Bella llamó más fuerte.

Una figura oscura emergió de uno de los compartimento más lejanos, y se dirigió hacia ellas. No podía ser Alison, pues la figura no llevaba un vestido.

James salió de la oscuridad, sonriendo. –Señoritas, qué sorpresa tan agradable. Buscaban a alguien?

Los ojos de Rosalie se achicaron. –Sir James, un placer.- Su voz decía lo contrario totalmente. James besó la mano que ella tendía.

Hizo un gesto indicando detrás suyo mientras se enderezaba.-Vuestro cordero perdido está ahí detrás.- le lanzó una mirada lasciva a Bella. -A vos, estoy seguro, os veré más tarde.

Salió riéndose de los establos.

Un débil quejido llegó a oídos de las muchachas.

-¡Alison!- Bella exclamó, corriendo hacia el ruido. Y tropezando con su falda.

-Isabella.- Rosalind reprendió en voz baja. -Un rescate es suficiente por hoy. Por favor, aflojad vuestro paso.

Bella asintió, y aceptó la mano tendida hacia ella. -Vale, Rose.- Gradualmente, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y se dirigieron hacia el último compartimento.

Lo que encontraron hizo que Bella apretara los dientes.

Lady Alison estaba desplomada contra la pared, su vestido roto, sus ojos rojos de llorar y los comienzos de un moretón en su sien derecha.

-¡Alice!- Bella exclamó -¿Qué te ha hecho ese cabrón?- se acercó a Alison, su mano tendida.

-Nada.- respondió en voz baja.

-¡¿Nada?!- Bella tomó otro paso hacia adelante. -¡Vas a tener un enorme ojo morado, y la mitad de tu vestido está hecho tiras! ¿Qué quieres decir, nada?

-Rose. Por favor, ¿me traeríais otro vestido? No deseo marcharme en este estado.- Rosalind asintió, y se marchó para hacer su recado.

Bella se apoyó en la pared junto a Alison.

-¿Por qué haces como si esto fuera nada? ¡Debería pagar por lo que ha hecho!

-Sin embargo, no lo hará.- Alison respondió suavemente. -Es el hijo del Lord. No hay autoridad más alta para castigarlo por sus fechorías.

-¿Y por qué demonios no? ¿Qué hay de la policía, de la corte?

-¿La corte?- Alison la miró sorprendida. -¿Por qué iba a importarle a la corte real? Los hombres son todos iguales en todas partes. Excepto mi Jasper, por supuesto.- una mirada ausente entró en sus ojos.

-¡Bueno, díselo entonces!

-Eso no conseguiría nada. Jasper sentiría la necesidad de retarlo, y perdería su vida. Incluso si ganara el duelo, sería enviado a las mazmorras por matar al hijo de un Lord. No hay nada que hacer, Isabella.

Rosalind volvió en ese momento, su expresión severa. -¿Llegó a … ?

-No, no lo hizo.

-Eso es algo entonces.- Puso el lío de ropas en las manos de Alison, haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que la siga mientras salía del compartimento.

-¿Que si llegó a qué?- Bella le preguntó.

-Que si la desvirgó. Ningún hombre la aceptaría entonces. Ni siquiera Jasper.

Bella frunció. ¿En qué clase de lugar barbárico había ido a parar? Miró hostilmente a Rosalind. ¿Acaso le _importaba_?

-¿No estás _disgustada_?- Bella dijo, apenada.

-Por supuesto, pero no se gana nada con ello. Ésa es ley de vida, Bella Swan. Seguramente sabréis eso, sois una mujer. Y estamos gobernadas por los hombres.

Bella frunció. No en esta vida, y de hecho en ninguna otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella frunció, su repugnancia por las necesidades básicas de esta época inacabable. ¿Bañarse en una bañera, usando la misma agua que todos los demás? E ir al baño … bueno, eso era algo en lo que prefería no pensar a menos que fuese necesario.

En ese preciso momento, estaba mirándose en la versión medieval de un espejo: una pieza de acero pulido. Su imagen era tan distorsionada que supuso que podía estar mirando el reflejo de cualquier persona.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Rosalind estaba presionando una compresa de agua de rosas sobre la cara de Alison.

-¿Se dará cuenta?- las manos de Alison se movían alrededor de las de Rose, su cara portando una expresión nerviosa.

-No, va a estar demasiado oscuro el comedor. No verá nada.

Bella suspiró otra vez, jugando con la tela carmesí de su vestido. Era mucho más áspera que la de su vestido azul.

-Puede que vaya a dar un paseo.- dijo distraídamente.

-¿Habéis perdido el juicio?- Rosalind la miró hostilmente. -¿Pensáis que yo puedo arreglar cualquier problema?- Se volvió hacia Alison.

-Bueno, sería mejor que estar encerrada en este cuarto todo el día.- murmuró rebeldemente.

-He oído eso.- Alison sonrió. -No queda mucho para la comida. Sed paciente.

Bella volvió su espalda y giró sus ojos. "Nunca me acostumbraré a esta época." pensó para sí. "Desearía volver a casa.". Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

-Ya.- dijo Rosalind finalmente. -Mañana, os quedáis aquí en cama, y yo diré a Sir Jasper que es la maldición de las mujeres.

Alison sonrió a su amiga. -Gracias, Rose.

-Sé cómo os sentís.- Rosalind gruñó suavemente.

-¿Oh?- Bella se volvió para mirarlas.

-Si.- Rosalind asintió fuertemente. -Intentó atacarme una vez.- Una suave sonrisa pasó por sus facciones. -Así es como conocí a Sir Emmett.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama. -Por favor, cuéntamelo.

Rosalind giró su cuerpo hacia Bella. -Hay una bella pradera cerca; me gusta ir de vez en cuando. Estaba sentada junto a un arroyo allí cuando James me sorprendió. Hacía pocas semanas que había llegado al castillo y todavía pensaba que era maravilloso; había sido tan encantador y amable conmigo. Cuando me pidió que caminara con él, no pensé nada de ello.

Su cara se puso severa.

-Hasta que me empujó al suelo junto a unos árboles cercanos. Intenté gritar, pero cubrió mi boca ...

Se estremeció.

-Pensé que eso sería todo. Me arruinaría para siempre. Podía oler la ale en su aliento. Y entonces …

Su rostro se iluminó.

-Vino Emmett y me lo sacó de encima. Afortunadamente para mi amor, James no se acordaba de nada. Había estado bien entrado en sus copas. Desde entonces he sido … seguida.

-¿Seguida?- Bella preguntó, confundida.

-Si. Uno de los hombres de Emmett. Su única tarea es asegurarse de mi seguridad …

Bella suspiró. -Eso es tan dulce.

-Es un hombre maravilloso.- Rosalind suspiró.

-Tenemos mucha suerte.- Alison asintió. -Mi Jasper … él haría lo mismo, pero no me atrevo a preocuparlo.

-Si Alison está conmigo, está segura. Hablé con Emmett y su hombre nos vigila a las dos. Pero tiene que seguirme …

-Así que yo era vulnerable.- dijo Alison. -Creía que si estaba con vos no se atrevería …

-Sin embargo, se está haciendo más descarado.- Rosalind terminó. -Por lo tanto,- su mirada se centró en Bella. -debéis quedaros conmigo.

-Ahora- Alison añadió. -bajemos.

*****

Esta vez, para el alivio de Bella, James estaba ausente. Desafortunadamente, esto la llevó a sentarse junto a Edward..

Apenas dio vuelta su cabeza para saludar la llegada de Bella.

En respuesta, ella frunció a la copa entre ambos llena hasta el borde de vino.

Alrededor suyo, sonido fluía, un alegre parloteo, animales ladrando, el rumor de los criados charlando.

-Deberíais comer.- Bella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que Edward habló.

-¿Perdón?-

-He dicho que deberíais comer.-

Ella posó su mirada en él, sorprendida de ver sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-¿Debería?- susurró, aturdida una vez más por la pura belleza de la cara de Edward.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo esperáis hacer funcionar bien un hogar sin una buena nutrición?

Algo en su tono hizo que el carácter de Bella explotara.

-¿Y si no quiero llevar un hogar?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, y después se achicaron.

-Espero que no estéis insinuando que recurriríais a … actividades menos finas.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron.

-¿Qué consideraríais menos finas?

Él se echó hacia atrás, uniendo sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-La forma en que os estáis comportando ahora, por un lado, a pesar del atractivo rubor en vuestras mejillas.

Se sobresaltó por el cumplido, o lo poco que era.

Alzó una mano para probar exactamente que tan poco fina podía ser … y tiró el cáliz de vino al suelo, los contenidos derramados en un charco rojo.

-¡Oh!- al otro lado de la mesa, Alison se había levantado, y estaba mirando al creciente charco rojo con una expresión de horror en su cara. -Oh.

Jasper se levantó, puso su mano bajo el brazo de ella, y la volvió enérgicamente del estrado, conduciéndola hacia la puerta más lejana. En la mesa cabecera, el silencio reinaba hasta que un desaliñado chucho se apresuró para ocuparse del desastre.

Esme y Carlisle empezaron a hablar bajo, y los demás volvieron a sus platos.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Bella murmuró.

-Una estúpida tontería supersticiosa.- fue la inesperada respuesta. -No entiendo por qué Sir Jasper permite semejante estupidez.

Bella giró los ojos, probando la carne que estaba servida enfrente suyo. -A lo mejor la quiere de verdad.- susurró, molesta.

Durante el resto de la comida, rehusaron siquiera mirar en la dirección del otro.

*****

Rosalind esperó a que Bella alcanzara las escaleras antes de subir y, por primera vez, Bella se fijó en el gran hombre que iba discretamente tras suyo.

Se preguntó brevemente cómo se le había pasado, y luego se dio cuenta de que el shock de haberse despertado en un lugar totalmente nuevo debía de haber entorpecido la razón que tenía.

-¿Qué pasó con Alison?- preguntó mientras subían las empinadas escaleras.

-Oh.- Bella frunció, sorprendida por la expresión incómoda de la cara de Rosalind. Hasta ahora, no habían dejado de contarle nada, pero ahora, y por algo tan insignificante …

-Creo que Lady Alison lo explicaría mejor.- la expresión de Rose se relajó. -¿Cómo ha sido compartir tu copa con Edward hoy?- sonrió abiertamente, satisfecha consigo misma por el hábil cambio de tema.

-Grr. Ese hombre es _tan _irritante … ¡Cuál es su problema!

Rosalind se rió un poco. -Puede serlo, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con vos en particular.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. -¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!

-Mis disculpas. No me refería a que tenía un problema con _vos_. Mejor dicho, es con vuestro padre.

-¿Mi padre?- Bella la miró asombrada. ¿En el medio de qué clase de vida había ido a parar?

-Si. Veréis, hace mucho tiempo, Edward era un hombre totalmente diferente; bondadoso, considerado, enamorado. Su nombre era Tangwystl. Era realmente hermosa, por lo que recuerdo de ella; rubia, ojos azules, siempre sonriendo. Pero era una criada galesa, y Carlisle no veía con buen ojo a la pareja, no les dio permiso para casarse. Vuestro padre pasaba por aquí un día y la vio, decidió que la necesitaba para sí. De más está decir que ella estaba humillada cuando él se fue. Se tiró de las almenas.- Rosalind suspiró. -Y Sir Edward no ha sido el mismo desde entonces.

Bella frunció. -¿Mi padre hizo eso?

Rosalind se paró, y se volvió repentinamente para mirarla. -Hubiera pensado …

-¿Qué?- Bella preguntó, confundida y cansada. -¿Habrías pensado que qué?

-Que seríais la que más aceptase esto; es vuestro propio padre, después de todo. Todas las cosas terribles que ha hecho …

-No lo conozco para nada.

-Eso veo. Tal vez os a protegido de eso. Pero … ¿sabéis por qué estáis aquí?

Habían llegado al tapiz que cubría la entrada de la habitación donde Bella se estaba quedando. Alzó su mano para moverlo.

-No tengo idea, pero una respuesta estaría genial.

-Vais a ser vendida en matrimonio al mayor postor en la feria que señala el fin de la cosecha.

Bella tragó. -¿Vendida?- dijo en tono ahogado.

Una vez más, el suelo vino a visitarla.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿_Es necesario_ que continuéis así?- una profunda, melódica voz murmuró en el oído de Bella. Las plumas en el colchón bajo suyo pinchaban su espalda, sorprendiéndola, mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos para ver a Edward inclinándose sobre ella, visiblemente irritado. -No me gusta tropezarme con cuerpos a lo alto de las escaleras.

Ella resopló, lo que llenó de dolor su cabeza. -Claro, porque me desmayé específicamente _justo ahí _sólo para ser lo más irritante que podía.

Él se echó hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza para hablar con alguien a la izquierda. -Creo que estará bien, no hay necesidad de preocupación.

Rosalind avanzó al campo visual de Bella.

-Gracias, Sir Edward, vuestra llegada fue realmente oportuna.

-No hay nada realmente oportuno en tropezar con una mujer de poca fuerza de voluntad.

-No obstante, yo no hubiese podido llevarla hasta su cama, por lo tanto debo agradeceros.

-No ha sido nada.

Bella sintió un hormigueo en su piel. _Él_ la había llevado a su habitación, la había puesto en su cama. Todavía podía sentir el chisporroteo en donde sus manos la habían tocado.

-Si, gracias, creo.

Los ojos esmeralda de Edward se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos. -Ha sido un placer, milady.- Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que había sido hasta amable. Frunciendo, se marchó, empujando el tapiz fuera de su camino.

-Le afectáis.- Rose observó el movimiento de la tela, intrigada. -Qué raro.

Gradualmente, pensamientos acerca de Edward fueron barridos de su mente por los recuerdos de lo habían estado hablando. -¿Has dicho que voy a ser vendida?

-Pero por supuesto, así son las cosas.

Bella tragó, asustada. ¿Qué pasaba si no podía volver a casa? ¿Era aquí donde su vida iba a ir a parar, vendida como esclava a algún hombre viejo que le entregara más dinero a su padre? ¡De ningún modo! -Entonces, qué, ¿me suben en un estrado y me subastan?- su enfado aumentó. -¿Y esperan que yo lo acepte?

-¿En un estrado? No estoy segura de que os entienda.

-¿Cómo va, lo de venderme y eso?

-Oh.- los ojos de Rosalind brillaron con comprensión y con pena. -Bueno, vuestro padre ha hecho claro que debéis casaros, ese es el fin de que hayáis viajado hasta aquí. Vos debíais llegar antes, un bocado tentador, si os sirve. Cuando él llegue, las proposiciones serán hechas y él va a decidir cuál es la más … adecuada. Entonces las notificaciones serán publicadas.

-¿No importa cómo _yo_ me siento?

-No.- Rosalind parecía confundida. -Nuestros sentimientos no tienen importancia cuando se refiere al matrimonio. Después de todo, vamos a hacer lo que nuestros maridos quieran.

-¿Hacer lo que _quieran_? Me gustaría ver a alguien intentar …- otro pensamiento se le ocurrió a Bella, y miró hostilmente a Rosalind, acusante. -Pareces lo suficientemente contenta con Emmett.

Rosalind sonrió abiertamente, sentándose al final de la cama, el colchón curvándose con el peso añadido.

-He sido muy afortunada, al igual que Alison. No somos herederas de gran valor, por lo tanto menos importantes que alguien de vuestro rango. Nuestro valor estaba en recompensar la lealtad de ciertos caballeros de la casa … - su expresión se fue a un recuerdo feliz. -Emmett solicitó casarse conmigo, y Jasper pidió la mano de Alison.

-¿Y si …?

Rosalind se dio cuenta rápido de los pensamientos de Bella. -A menos que el hombre que está enamorado de vos posea una gran fortuna, no os conseguirá.- la miró apenada. -Lo siento, Isabella.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

*****

Cuando Edward dejó la habitación, su mente estaba confundida. De algún modo, esta chica nunca fracasaba en afectarlo y entrar en su cabeza. Su extraña forma de hablar, sus formas delicadas bajo su fiera actitud … una mujer desconcertante, sinceramente.

Había planeado retirarse por el día, pero encontrar a Isabella boca abajo en el suelo y la consiguiente confusión llevó sus pies a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, una de las pocas personas que todavía consideraba como amigo.

Entró directamente, no molestándose en tocar la puerta, para encontrar a Jasper echado hacia atrás en una bañera de agua hirviendo, sus ojos cerrados.

-Me sorprende veros ahí solo.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de repente. -Yo _no _estoy sorprendido de que todavía mostréis respeto ninguno por la privacidad.

Edward agarró un taburete cercano a la cama y se sentó junto a la bañera.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Jasper preguntó, suspirando de irritación.

-Esta _Isabella_.

-Si la deseáis,- dijo Jasper desdeñadamente. - entonces tomadla. O haced una proposición.

Edward resopló. -No la deseo. Me fastidia.

Jasper rió. -Si, Lady Alison me fastidia de la misma forma.

Edward hizo una mueca. -No es así.

-¿Oh?- Jasper sonrió. -¿Cómo, precisamente, es, entonces?

-No lo entenderíais.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Ella …

-¿No deja en paz vuestros pensamientos? ¿Es lo último que veis antes de dormir?

Edward frunció por la precisión con la que su amigo adivinó su mente.

Jasper suspiró, moviendo su mano. Un criado se apresuró desde la oscura esquina de la habitación, alzando un poco de tela a Jasper para que se secara al salir del agua.

-Edward. Tomadla o haced una proposición. Terminado con esto.- le lanzó la húmeda toalla al criado, que salió de la habitación, y se puso una larga túnica. -Si no, viviréis con los mismos remordimientos a los que todavía estáis aferrado de Tangwstyl.

Edward se puso en pie, color llenando sus mejillas. -Eso no fue mi culpa.

Jasper giró los ojos. -No he dicho que lo fuera, sólo que tenéis muchos remordimientos por vuestras acciones.

-¿Qué acciones?- Edward espetó amargamente. -¿Querela? ¿Querer casarme con ella?

-Rehusar ir contra los deseos de vuestro padre y casaros con ella a pesar de ello.

-Era un niño, apenas de diecinueve años.

-Y ahora sois un hombre adulto. Sabéis que no tenéis que ignorar como os sentís, pero aun así … - Jasper abrió sus brazos. -lo hacéis.

-Esta discusión es un esfuerzo desaprovechado.- Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de roble.

-Como deseéis.

Echó una última mirada fulminante a un sombrío Jasper, quien terminó con, -Tened cuidado con el interés de vuestro hermano.

Con un último gruñido, Edward empujó la puerta y se marchó de la habitación.

*****

-¿Qué pasó con Alison en la cena?- Bella preguntó, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-¿Hmm?- Rosalind miró sin expresión a Bella.

-Alison. ¿Qué fue lo de su raro comportamiento?

-No me di cuenta de nada raro.- Rosalind movió su cara un poco de Bella, quien tuvo la impresión de que le estaba ocultando algo. -Creo que deberíais dormir, Isabella.- Se puso en pie, alisando las sábanas, todo sin mirar directamente a Bella.

-Rosalind … - Bella intentó con un tono de advertencia. Sin éxito.

-Buenas noches, Isabella.

Bella miró hostilmente a su espalda. Estaba cansándose mucho de ser tratada como una niña. Mañana, ella misma le preguntaría a Alison.

*****

O lo habría hecho, si se hubiese despertado antes. Bella estaba segura de que había una conspiración para asegurarse de que no descubriera qué estaba pasando. Hasta ahora y desde que había llegado, Alison y Rosalind se habían cernido sobre ella a una hora intempestiva, esperando que se despertara y que las acompañara. Esta mañana, el sol brillaba intensamente a través de la ventana para flechas cerca de la cama, cubriendo la habitación en tonos de amarillo.

Y había silencio, excepto el sonido de Bella apresurándose para encontrar algo de ropa. En el primer arcón encontró mantas, así que, cerrando violentamente la tapa, cruzó al segundo.

Abrió la tapa de la caja de madera oscura y pesada. Colocado sobre una pila de vestidos, había un hermoso vestido color topacio, emparejado con una túnica negra. Lo sacó despacio, tocando la suave tela. Era liso como el satén, suave como el cachemir. Y perfecto, como si no hubiese sido utilizado nunca.

Vaciló un momento, preguntándose a quién le pertenecía, si les importaría que se lo ponga. Entonces se acordó que las demás la habían dejado plantado.

-A la mierda.- murmuró para sí. -Me lo voy a poner, que se aguanten.- se puso la túnica, suspirando de placer mientras la túnica se moldeaba a sus curvas. Entonces el vestido, seguido por el cinturón negro que se había salido de entre las telas del vestido. Por último, las prendas para la cabeza necesarias. Bella frunció mientras trataba de mantener en su sitio su toca, sabiendo que nunca lo conseguiría por sí sola. Finalmente, se dio por vencida, agarrando la tela blanca y poniéndosela sobre la cabeza, seguido por otro cinturón, éste dorado. Las puntas caían por su espalda, pero ya no le importaba. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla.

-¡Odio este sitio y sus costumbres primitivas!- mirando a su alrededor rápido, se aseguró de que nadie miraba antes de dar un pisotón. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, y por fin salió de su habitación.

*****

Claramente, en este lugar, si no llegabas al desayuno, te jodías. Cuando Bella llegó al comedor, todo lo que encontró fueron las últimas mesas que estaban siendo puestas contra la pared y algunos criados arreglando el suelo. Ni siquiera quedaban los perros.

Resoplando frustradamente, Bella intentó cruzar el comedor, pero como era normal en ella, consiguió tropezarse con una pila de paja nueva, que estaba esperando a ser esparcida.

-¡OH!- exclamó, cayendo con pies y manos sobre la piedra descubierta.

-¡Oh, milady, lo siento mucho!- De la nada, una joven mujer apareció al hombro de Bella e intentó levantarla del suelo. Todo esto resultó en que ambas cayeran en sus espaldas, sus piernas enredadas. La mirada odiosa de Bella desapareció al ver la expresión aterrada en la cara de la chica.

-Por favor, milady, no digáis ni una palabra.- sus ojos le suplicaban a Bella. -Lo siento mucho, es sólo que me pongo a soñar despierta y …

-Es mi culpa; soy la cosa más torpe que has visto nunca.- Bella se puso en pie, quitándose los testarudos trozos de paja. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Luned, milady.

-Luned.- Bella reflexionó. -Eso es poco común.

-Galés, milady.

-Parece ser que hay muchos galeses aquí.- Bella se dio cuenta, sorprendida. -¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, milady, el Castillo Cullen reposa en los límites con Cymru.

-¿Cymru?- Bella miró a Luned, perpleja.

-Cymru, milady. Gales.

-¿Gales?- Bella se quedó mirando boquiabierta a la joven. -¿No está eso, como, al lado de Inglaterra?

-Por supuesto milady.- Luned la miró con curiosidad. -Desafortunadamente para nosotros los galeses.

-Inglaterra.- Bella murmuró para sí, atónita. -¿Cómo demonios he ido a parar a _Inglaterra_?

Luned agitó la cabeza, su pelo oscuro balanceándose. -No lo sé, milady.- se movió alrededor de Bella, esparciendo los montones de paja por el suelo. -¿Sois normanda?

-¿Normanda?

Luned se puso recta en pie, mirando a Bella en confusión. -Si, milady.- dijo despacio. -Normanda. La mayoría de los nobles lo son.

-Eh, si. Si, soy Normanda.- Sonrió débilmente Luned.

La chica asintió. -Lo sospechaba. Aunque … - se puso de nuevo a trabajar, apagándose.

Bella estaba tentada de preguntarle qué iba a decir, pero estaba más tentada por el ruido en su estómago. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría el camino a Samuel y a sus pasteles.

*****

Media hora después y tenía que admitir que había conseguido perderse totalmente. Estaba de pie a un costado de la aldea, mirando al castillo, intentando recordar adónde Alison y Rosalind la habían conducido desde aquí por quinta vez. Y aun así, parecía un campo extranjero. La única cosa que estaba segura era que sabía el camino de aquí al campo de prácticas. Desde luego parecía ser su única opción.

Miró hostilmente a la aldea una última vez antes de darse la vuelta, y cruzar el puente levadizo, empapando sus zapatos el momento en que pisó el húmedo césped. Frunciendo, levantó más sus pies al caminar, de algún modo imaginando que, mientras más lejanos del suelo estuvieran, menos posibilidades de que se mojarían más. Era un caso perdido.

Después de haber caminado por ese camino, oyó el estruendo y el choque de espada contra espada, y suspiró, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su alivio.

"Aunque," pensó para sí, "si no pude encontrar la cocina de Samuel en esa pequeña zona, había muchas chances de que me habría perdido al venir _aquí_."

Cruzó la distancia rápido, disfrutando de la visión de auténticos caballeros en armadura practicando su oficio.

Reconoció la forma inclinada de James en rojo y negro ante la musculosa figura vestida de azul de Emmett. Se estremeció al ver como se movía James, algo en sus acciones como un zorro; astuto e ingenioso. Emmett resistía, sin moverse una pulgada, pero condenado a fracasar a pesar de todo. James parecía más estar jugando con su oponente, muy parecido a un gato con un ratón.

Un destello de ámbar en su vista periférica tiró de la vista de Bella y haciéndola dejar de observar a los dos caballeros.

Edward, en malla completa y casco, estaba luchando con Jasper, cuya túnica gris casi se mezclaba con el plateado de su armadura.

Edward estaba ganando fácilmente, amagando hacia la izquierda y pegando fuerte en la derecha, aunque claramente Jasper no era ningún incompetente, tomando los golpes con lo que parecía mínimo trastorno. Sin embargo, Edward era claramente superior, su postura calmada y abierta, como si supiera precisamente cual iba a ser el próximo movimiento de su oponente y ya hubiera decidido cómo contraatacar.

-Vais a tener que intentar más fuerte.- rió. -¡Ni siquiera me siento desafiado todavía!- la pelea lo hizo girarse hacia Bella, y por un breve segundo, levantó la vista.

Jasper aprovechó la distracción de Edward, golpeándolo tan fuerte con el plano de su espada, que Edward se vio sentado en el césped.

Sin embargo, todavía no había quitado su vista de Bella.

Ella podía jurar que había oído un gruñido.

El resto de las parejas combatientes se habían detenido, estupefactos por el enfado de su líder.

Y aun así seguía mirando en la dirección de Bella.

Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho; podía sentir el calor quemándola, la vista de él férrea.

Despacio, se puso en pie, rechazando la mano de Jasper en agitación. Empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Quién diablos os creéis que sois?- rugió mientras se acercaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward agarró los hombros de Bella cuando la alcanzó y la sacudió tanto que sus dientes vibraron.

-¿Y bien?

-No … sé … a … qué … os … referís … - tartamudeó, sus dientes castañeando.

Con una última sacudida la soltó y ella cayó sentada al suelo, frunciéndole. Él levantó la visera de su casco, mirándola hostilmente a través del agujero del mismo.

-¿Cuál es tu puto problema, idiota pretencioso?

-¿Cuál es _mi_ problema? ¿Quién os a dado permiso para utilizar ese vestido? - su cara estaba enojada mientras tomaba el vestido por la delantera y la levantó, así la cara de ella y su casco casi se tocaban. Parecía asqueado y soltó el vestido de repente.

-¿Qué … ? - Bella dijo entre dientes.

Hubo un sonido metálico mientras Jasper se acercaba a Edward, levantando su visera al llegar.

-Edward, no pensáis que no sabe lo que representa ese vestido … ? - dio una palmada con su mano mallada en la espalda de su amigo.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, y luego frunció. -Lady Rosalind o Lady Alison habrían sabido.

Bella giró sus ojos. -Si, estoy segura de que lo habrían hecho, y eso habría sido muy útil, si no se hubieran escapado y me hubieran dejado sola.

Edward siguió frunciendo, pero ahora Jasper se le unió. -¿Os dejaron sola? - Su mirada se dirigió rápido a James, que estaba observando la escena con entusiasmo. La mano de Jasper se movió de la espalda de Edward a la articulación del codo de Bella. -Tal vez debería acompañar a Lady Isabella de vuelta al castillo.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano, dejándolos ir, y se giró para mirar al resto de los caballeros que habían reanudado rápidamente sus prácticas.

Todos excepto James, quien miraba a Bella con un interés apenas oculto.

-Ésa no fue una elección de vestido acertada. - le dijo Jasper amablemente.

-Lo deduje.- hizo una mueca. -¿De verdad es tan machista que piensa que ahora puede decidir lo que la gente se pone?

Jasper suspiró; sonaba extrañamente distorsionada a través del agujero para hablar del casco. -No le importa lo que los demás se pongan – es ese vestido en particular.

Bella elevó una ceja. -¿Oh?

-Veréis, hace muchos años, estaba enamorado de una chica …

-Si, he oído esa historia.- Bella respondió impacientemente. -¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? O con lo que me pongo, en cualquier caso.

Otro suspiro. -Esto era … un regalo.- tocó la manga suavemente. -Edward lo mandó hacer para Tangwystl; con la esperanza de que algún día podrían haberse casado … este sería su vestido de novia. ¿Seguramente habréis notado que los colores son los de Edward?

-Oh.- puso cara larga, y un sentimiento de culpa llenó su cuerpo. Vale, Edward era un imbécil, pero habría sido un shock ver el vestido del amor de tu vida fallecido usado informalmente por otra persona …

-Vaya, pues si que he metido la pata, ¿no?

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir, he cometido un terrible error.

La cara de Jasper se relajó. -Si, pero no sois culpable; no podríais haberlo sabido.- sus ojos se achicaron levemente. -Aunque por qué Alison pensaría en dejaros _sola_,- murmuró. -Conoce los riesgos.

Bella se sonrojó. -Creo que intentaban ocultar algo.

-¿Oh?- las botas de metal de Jasper hicieron fuerte ruido mientras cruzaban el puente levadizo hacia el castillo. Bella estaba sorprendida; no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaban caminando.

-Si.- dijo firmemente, todavía mirando a su alrededor, sorprendida por sus circunstancias. Estaba entrando en un castillo medieval de verdad del brazo de un verdadero caballero. Qué extraño. -Algo acerca de por qué Alison estaba tan flipada en la cena anoche.- dijo distraídamente.

Fue un gran shock cuando Jasper se paró de repente, sus ojos azules claros penetrantes en su interés.

-¿Os han dicho por qué?- fingió un tono ligero, pero Bella podía oír la tensión que tenía su pregunta.

-No.- frunció. Así que había un gran secreto que incluso Jasper sabía, pero nadie diría una palabra. -Nada.

Sus palabras fueron recompensadas con una sonrisa sensacional.

"Es bastante guapo." pensó distraídamente. "Aunque ojos azules no son mi tipo, me gustan verdes …" se sonrojó, avergonzada por sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban verdes? Solían ser ojos oscuros, casi negros, como los de Jacob. Ahora, pensando en los ojos de su primer amor, se sentía … sorprendentemente tranquila. Distante incluso.

-¡Isabella, ahí estáis!- Bella se giró hacia la musical voz y vio a Alison y a Rosalind cruzando el patio tímidamente.

-Os dejo en sus capaces manos.- Jasper bajó la cabeza antes de volver hacia los campos afuera. Aunque no con una última mirada cariñosa a Alison.

-Isabella.- Rosalind sonrió mientras cruzaban el espacio. -Oh.- miró al vestido de Bella. -Oh, no.

-¿No os advertí que esto sucedería?- Alison suspiró, tocando con sus dedos la manga del vestido de Bella. Las tres damas renovaron su camino a través del puente levadizo, alejándose del castillo y del campo de prácticas, hacia un conjunto de árboles; a Bella le parecían casas de hadas.

-Es más fácil contárselo que intentar ocultarlo.- Alison asintió para sí misma.

Rosalind se volvió hacia su amiga. -¿Y que os quemen como una bruja? ¿Estáis preparada para morir, Alison?

Bella miraba entre ellas, sus ojos como platos.

-No me traicionará, Rosalind. Ya os he dicho esto. De hecho,- Los ojos grises de Alison se volvieron hacia Bella. -tiene sus secretos, uno que es tan peligroso como el mío.

Bella palideció.

-Aun así, no pienso … - Rosalind discutió.

-Veo cosas, Isabella.- Alison interrumpió. -Veo … - sus ojos dejaron la cara de Bella. -Cosas que serán.

Bella se relajó un poco. Esto era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, increíble que fuese evidente en la misma amiga.

-¿Cómo, déjà vu?

-¿Déjà vu?- Los ojos de Alison volvieron a la cara de Bella, confundidos.

-Has sentido como que algo ha pasado antes o como que has soñado sobre ello …

-No.- Los ojos de Alison se endurecieron. -_Sé_ cosas. Como que no sois la verdadera Isabella, hija de Charles.

Bella tragó y miró hacia abajo, prestándole cuidadosa atención a cada brizna de césped bajo sus pies.

-También que no pertenecéis aquí, no realmente. Estáis aquí para un propósito, y vuestro tiempo es limitado …

Rosalind resopló.

-¿A qué te refieres, un propósito?- Bella preguntó, confundida.

Habían entrado en el bosque, oscuro y silencioso, los únicos sonidos sus propias voces y el correteo de los animales entre la maleza. Alison se paró, sentándose en las raíces de un enorme roble.

-Estáis aquí por … amor.- La cara de Alison miró hacia arriba, su mirada descansando benignamente sobre Bella. -Habéis sido herida tanto … todavía no ha terminado.

-Genial.- Bella resopló. -¿Más hombres sin remedio? Es la historia de mi vida.

-Precisamente.

Rosalind se sentó junto a Alison, gesticulando para que Bella las acompañara. El árbol estaba húmedo y frío, incluso a través de sus capas de ropa. Parecía que allí siempre estaba húmedo, como en su casa, en Forks. Lágrimas inesperadas llenaron sus ojos al contemplar a sus nuevas amigas y pensar en sus viejas amigas que probablemente estaban aterrorizadas, ya que había estado desaparecida durante días sin una señal.

-Todo estará como estaba cuando regreséis.- Alison interpuso.

-¿Es la lectura de mentes parte de tus dones?- Bella sonrió tristemente.

Rosalind rió. -No, está escrito claramente en vuestro rostro.

Bella se volvió hacia la mujer rubia. -¿Así que tú ya lo sabes, también?

-Alison me lo cuenta todo.- dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué hay de Jasper?- Bella escuchó la honda inspiración de Rosalind. Alison, por otro lado, estaba totalmente tranquila.

-Sólo sabe lo que es necesario.

-¿Y eso significa … ?- Bella frunció; esto ya era demasiado. ¿Todos sabían más de ella que ella misma? Y encima aquí todos estaban en casa …

-Sabe que veo cosas, pero no sabe nada de vos. Piensa que sois exactamente quien se supone que sois. Isabella Swan, hija de Charles, venida aquí para encontrar un marido.

Bella resopló. -Eso otra vez. Te lo digo ahora; no seré vendida como una pieza de maquinaria.

-No.- Alison asintió, con un filo de tristeza en su voz. -No lo seréis.

-Bien.- Bella no se dio cuenta de la sutileza, pues estaba muy aliviada de haber sido notificada de que sus peores pesadillas no se cumplirían.

Sonrió, mirando a las chicas, divertida al ver una mirada preocupada en la cara de Rosalind.

-¿Cómo es que aceptáis el don de Alison tan fácilmente?- Rosalind preguntó.

-Eso.- Bella sonrió, pensando en Alice. -Es casi igual a una amiga mía en casa, excepto que Alison parece que es más específica.

-Hmm.- Rosalind continuó pensando.

-Contadme acerca de vuestra casa.- Alison sonrió. -¡Parece tan … interesante! ¡Todos los vestidos hermosos … y mujeres en mallas! ¡Qué extraño!

-Los llamamos 'pantalones'.- Bella rió. -¡Oh y los baños … extraño esos!

-Os podéis bañar cuando regresemos al castillo.- Rosalind frunció.

-Eso sería fantástico.- Bella suspiró. -Pero no sería lo mismo … - Durante el resto de la tarde, les contó a sus dos nuevas amigas historias sobre su casa. Sin embargo, ni una vez mencionó a Alice o a Rose; sería demasiado extraño, incluso para ella.

*****

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, mientras Jasper le sonreía desde su posición en la cama y Emmett estaba sentado en una banqueta cerca de la ventana aspillera, sacándole brillo a su espada.

-¿Por qué insistís en hacer el trabajo de vuestro escudero?- Edward le dijo entre dientes.

-Nadie excepto yo toca esta espada.- la mano de Emmett trazó la parte plana de la espada.

Jasper se rió de él. -Debéis de tener el escudero más vago de toda la cristiandad. ¿Permitís que se acerque a vuestra armadura?

-Por supuesto.- respondió Emmett. -Cualquiera puede sacarle brillo a una armadura. Una espada requiere una mano suave y comprensiva.

Jasper resopló.

-Vuestras tonterías me agotan.- interrumpió Edward. -Os he pedido ayuda, mis dos mejores caballeros y mejores amigos, no os he preguntado a quién permitís acercarse a vuestras espadas.

-Ah, bueno, de todos modos ese sería vuestro campo, ¿no, Edward? ¿Quién fue anoche? ¿Sarah otra vez? ¿La pequeña Luned?

Edward se volvió hacia Emmett. -Nadie; especialmente Luned, algo que sabéis muy bien. No me gustan las niñas.

-Niñas.- Jasper resopló. -La chica ronda los dieciocho. Si fuera noble, estaría casada y acostada hace cinco años.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Prefiero que mis acompañantes sean mayores.

-¿Más experimentadas?- Jasper preguntó y Emmett se rió a carcajadas.

Edward soltó aire a regañadientes. -¿Es necesario que esté rodeado por un grupo de idiotas?- se sentó en el banco que quedaba, el más cercano al fuego.

-¿Qué os preocupa ahora, Edward?- Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en sus codos, preocupado. -¿Podría ser el mismo zumbido que estaba bajo vuestra túnica anoche?

Emmett levantó la vista con curiosidad. -Bueno, vamos a ver, ¿qué no se me ha contado?

Edward se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo. -¡Me _indigna_ que se tomase semejante libertad! ¡El vestido de Tangwystl!- sus ojos se achicaron mientras la cara de la mujer a quien había amado pasó por su mente. Su cascada de pelo rubio, sus ojos marrones … su cuerpo, roto y sangrando en el fondo de las almenas.

-No lo sabía, Edward; eso lo dejó bien claro.- Jasper se sentó erguido, sus ojos cautelosos.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Debería …

-¿Debería haber sabido?- Emmett intercedió. -¿Cómo, precisamente, llegáis a esa conclusión? ¿Son los años que ha pasado en el Castillo Cullen, o su don de leer las mentes?

-Debería haber sabido.- Edward dijo a regañadientes, todavía airado.

-Creo,- Jasper continuaba mirando a su amigo. -que tal vez el problema es más profundo que los malentendidos de Lady Isabella.

Emmett se rió de nuevo.

-¿A qué os referís?- gruñó Edward.

-Creo … - el costado de la boca de Jasper se movió. -Creería que estáis cautivado.

-Tonterías.- Edward frunció. -No es más que una molestia sin invitación. Estaré muy satisfecho una vez esté casada y lejos de aquí.

-Hmm. Me pregunto.

-Apuesto a que sería muy buena con una espada.- Emmett concedió, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Pequeñas manos delicadas son en general las mejores.

-¡Suficiente!- Edward rugió.

*****

Rosalind y Alison dejaron sola a Bella para que se diera un baño en una bañera de madera antes de la cena. El vestido azul que había llevado puesto cuando llegó estaba extendido sobre la cama, y un trozo de tela que hacía las veces de toalla estaba doblado cuidadosamente sobre una banqueta junto a la bañera. Despacio, Bella se deshizo de su ropa y se hundió en el agua caliente, dejando su lencería en el borde. Por fin, una oportunidad de lavarla en otra cosa diferente de un cubo de agua fría. No se atrevía a dejar a nadie más ver su ropa interior; implicaría muchas preguntas. Ahora que estaba empezando a entender el mundo en el que se encontraba un poco mejor, sabía que la única razón por la cual Rosalind y Alison habían sido tan indiferentes era el conocimiento de Alison de la diferencia de Bella. Dudaba que nadie más estuviera menos perplejo. El minuto en que se había cubierto del todo con el agua, suspiró de alivio. Cierto, no era lo mismo que un baño en casa, y claramente no tan fácil como una ducha, pero de todas formas … por fin agua que estaba templada y limpia y … que olía a rosas?

Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, oliendo con cuidado. Sip, definitivamente rosas. Qué raro. Había imaginado que como mucho tendría un aroma a tierra, pero esto …

El tapiz se movió ligeramente, y Bella arrastró su sujetador y sus bragas bajo el agua.

Era Luned.

-Ah.- Bella suspiró. -Eres tú.

-¿Esperabais a otra persona, milady?

Bella resopló. -De ningún modo. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera te esperaba a ti.- Aunque, si hubiese sido … agitó su cabeza. Esos no eran pensamientos que debería estar teniendo.

-Estoy aquí para ayudaros si necesitáis algo, milady.

Bella sonrió. -¿Una especie de ascenso?- Si, de criada general a doncella para la mujer loca. Un verdadero ascenso.

-Habláis tan raro a veces. No os entiendo.- Luned frunció.

-No para nada, no es importante. ¿Puedes decirme algo de este castillo, Luned?

-Por supuesto, milady.- Luned le dio a Bella un pote de algo que parecía viscoso. -¿Qué deseáis saber?

Bella frunció al mirar el pote. -Antes de nada, ¿esto qué es?

-Jabón, milady. Lady Alison pensó que os gustaría.

Ah, cielo. ¡Tienen jabón de verdad! -¿No tienes pasta de dientes por casualidad?

-¿Pasta de dientes, milady?

-Si, así me puedo lavar los dientes.

-¡Oh! Tenemos ramillas que podéis utilizar; sólo tenéis que masticar en las puntas.- sacó una de una pequeña bolsa de su cintura, junto con un poco de algo verde. -La menta es buena para refrescar vuestro aliento.

Bella estaba sorprendida. No había oído nada como esto antes.

-Es una costumbre más bien galesa. A la mayoría de los ingleses,- frunció a la palabra, como si fuese desagradable. -les gusta que sus dientes se pudran en sus bocas.

Bella soltó una risita.

-A no ser que, por supuesto,- Luned continuó, con una mirada de reojo. -que tengan alguien a quien quieran impresionar.

Bella resopló a la insinuación. -Da la casualidad que me gustan mis dientes justo donde están.

Luned asintió. -Puede que tengáis algo de sangre galesa en vos; sólo una mujer galesa sería tan sensata.

-No parecen gustarte mucho los ingleses.

Luned giró sus ojos. -Por supuesto que no. Parecen pensar que debemos ser gobernados por sus reyes. Tenemos nuestros propios príncipes, gracias. Prefiero a Owain Gwynedd antes que al rey inglés.

-¿Owain Gwynedd?

-Príncipe de Gales del Norte. Acaba de acceder al poder, pero está demostrando ser un gobernante formidable.

-¿Pensé que aquí las mujeres aquí sabían poco o nada sobre política?

Luned giró sus ojos otra vez. -Las inglesas, tal vez. De todas maneras, ¿qué queríais saber acerca de Castillo Cullen?

-Bueno, quiero saber más sobre los propios Cullen … - Bella se sonrojó.

-Oh.- Luned sonrió. -Conque es eso, ¿no? ¿Sir James o Sir Edward?

-Oh, todos en verdad.

-Bueno … no me gusta mucho hablar de Sir James.- una oscuridad extraña llenó los ojos de Luned, para ser cubierta rápidamente con otra sonrisa brillante. -Pero puedo deciros un poco sobre Sir Edward. Mi hermana lo adoraba, veréis.

-¿Tu hermana?- Bella preguntó distraídamente, poniendo su dedo dentro del pote para ver si el jabón era tan asqueroso como parecía.

-Si, era mucho más grande que yo. Su nombre era Tangwystl.

A Bella se le cayó el pote en el agua.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Tangwystl era tu hermana?- Bella frunció mirando al agua, moviendo sus manos bajo la superficie, intentando encontrar el pote que seguramente ya estaría completamente vacío.

-Si.

-Ah.- Por fin, Bella encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo sacó. Sólo quedaba una pequeña fracción del jabón.

-Eso es muy costoso.- Luned suspiró, agarrando el pote. -Espero no ser castigada.

-¿Por qué ibas a serlo? Fue mi culpa.- Bella miró a la joven, atónita. -¿De verdad es tan malo trabajar aquí?

-No, no si … - Luned se fue apagando, sus cejas frunciéndose. -No pasa nada.- Las líneas desaparecieron, y su expresión alegre normal volvió. -¿Os gustaría oír algo más sobre el castillo?

-Me encantaría si me pudieses contar más sobre tu hermana … - Bella sugirió.

-Oh, era más bella de lo que os podáis imaginar. Mujeres rubias son mucho más excepcionales en Gales, y valoradas tanto por su infrecuencia. Los hombres la querían, desde la edad de once años, cuando empezó a mostrar signos de su inminente feminidad. Así es como llegó a parar aquí.- Luned suspiró, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Bella aprovechó el tiempo de reflexión de la joven para comparar su imagen mental de Tangwystl con Luned. Tangwystl había sido descrita como una belleza rubia, pero su hermana tenía el pelo oscuro, los ojos oscuros, de figura esbelta y sorprendentemente alta, aunque su forma de actuar la hacía parecer más baja. Su cara era tan hermosa como debía de haber sido la de su hermana; pómulos perfectos y altos, cejas ligeras, largas pestañas oscuras y una boca rosa y carnosa. Era difícil, cuando se concentraba de verdad en su cara, recordar que era una criada, incluso cuando el simple, desteñido vestido anunciaba el hecho claramente. Globalmente, pensó Bella, parecía una niña hermosa y demasiado grande con su manera errática de moverse y su siempre presente deseo de complacer.

-Pareces demasiado joven, ¿no era mucho más grande que tú?- Bella intentó estimar la edad de Tangwystl mientras hablaba.

-Si, tenía 18 cuando murió, yo todavía tenía 10.

-Entonces, … no entiendo cómo podrías recordar –

-¿Cómo era cuando tenía 11? No lo recuerdo. La gente me lo ha dicho.- Luned interrumpió. Movió su taburete, así estaba detrás de la bañera, y empezó a separar mechones del pelo de Bella. -Vuestro pelo es bonito.

-Si … lo lavo mucho.- Bella agitó la cabeza, confundida por el repentino cambio de conversación. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lavándoos el pelo, por supuesto.- Luned encogió los hombros. -Una dama nunca lava el suyo.

Genial, pensó Bella, no sólo tiene esta pobre chica que servirme, sino también tiene que lavarme el pelo? Después qué, ¿ayudarme cuando utilice la letrina? Dios, incluso estoy empezando a _sonar_ como si perteneciera aquí …

-De todas formas,- continuó Luned, despreocupada por el repentino desinterés de Bella. -Mi hermana fue traída aquí cuando tenía 11. Su belleza era tal que mi madre temía que estaría en peligro en casa … - Luned resopló. -Mamá parecía sentir que era mejor para Tangwystl venir aquí y con suerte encontrar a un mozo inglés; no lo entiendo, de verdad … aunque, dijeran que por entonces, mi madre se había vuelto loca de dolor. Nuestro padre había muerto luchando contra sus propios hermanos, veréis … - Luned dijo todo esto muy rápido, y a Bella le costó mucho seguirla. -Mamá pensó que si Tangwystl se casaba con un inglés, él la protegería. Según Mamá, los galeses eran más propensos a pelearse … no puedo decir que esté de acuerdo, pienso que a los hombres en general les gusta la guerra. Es absurdo.

-Mmm.- Bella dijo, no estando segura de qué otra cosa podría responder.

-Así que vino aquí, una humilde joven criada. Muchos hombres la deseaban, pero siguió siendo inocente … hasta Edward.

Bella tembló, imaginando la idea de perder su inocencia a Edward. Enrojeció, aliviada por el calor del agua, que ya había vuelto su piel a un pálido tono rosado.

-Lo quería tanto, me juró en sus cartas que se casaría con él algún día. Dijo que era el hombre más apuesto sobre el que había posado sus ojos … pero mi hermana no era nada sino inconstante. Oh, conocía el valor de su virginidad, la tuvo hasta que el hijo del Lord viniese, pero cuando Lord Swan llegó y la tentó con la posibilidad de convertirse en su Lady … Lord Swan era un noble de rango superior que Lord Carlisle, sus riquezas eran rumoreadas que más grandes incluso que las del rey … - Luned se fue apagando melancólicamente. -¿Es verdad eso?- paró de tirar del pelo de Bella, y giró alrededor suyo para verle la cara mejor.

-Yo … - Bella se mordió el labio por un momento. -No lo sé.- respondió finalmente. -A mí no me habla de dinero.- ésa parecía la mejor explicación.

-Oh.- el rostro de Luned se entristeció un poco, decepcionada por la falta de cotilleo. Levantó el jarro de jabón del suelo y empezó a masajear el pelo de Bella con él. -De todos modos, Tangwystl creía que eso era, ésa era su oportunidad para una vida mucho más cómoda.- un tono amargó se introdujo en la voz de Luned. -Hasta que averiguó que se había quedado embarazada, y, en vez de casarse con ella, se rió de ella, le dijo que no era más que una guapa criada, y que nunca sería una Lady.- la voz de Luned se rompió de la emoción. -Mucho de esto lo averigüé después. La última cosa que escribió fue que iba a tener un hijo y que estaba segura que, ahora, Lord Swan se casaría con ella, y qué tan contenta estaba. Mi próxima carta fue de Edward, quien sentía que era su deber informarme que había saltado desde las paredes, con el corazón roto y arruinada.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

-Nunca lo perdonaré.- Luned susurró, y la suavidad de sus palabras tenían más ira que si las hubiera gritado. -Ni siquiera cuando muera.

-¿Cómo viniste a parar aquí?- Bella preguntó, pensando que podría dispersar la tensión de la habitación, distraer a Luned de concentrar su enfado en la hija del monstruo. Porque seguramente este hombre, que se suponía que era su padre, _era_ un monstruo, nada como su padre en casa – Charlie Swan, Jefe de Policía, el hombre más cariñoso y bondadoso que hubo jamás, todavía enamorado de la madre de Bella, a pesar de la cantidad de años que habían estado divorciados.

-Cuando mi madre murió,- Luned regresó a su voz normal, todo indicio de enfado de repente desaparecido. -Lord Carlisle pensó que nos debía mucho más de lo que jamás podría pagar; después de todo, todo había ocurrido bajo su techo, y si hubiera permitido que Edward y Tangwystl se casaran, todavía viviría hoy … - Luned tomó un respiro. -Sentía que lo último que podía ofrecer era un lugar en su casa, un palé por la noche, comida en mi vientre.

-Bueno, eso fue … amable.- dijo Bella.

-Una amabilidad más grande sería la vida de mi hermana, pero lo otro basta.- Luned tiró suavemente de las puntas del pelo de Bella. -¿Por qué es vuestro pelo tan corto, milady? Apenas pasa de vuestros hombros. ¿Estuvisteis enferma?

-No.- Bella giró su cabeza hacia la joven, confundida. -¿Por qué?

-Bueno, a menos que una mujer ha estado seriamente enferma, su pelo es más largo, casi hasta sus rodillas.

-Oh.- Bella se volvió hacia adelante. -No, yo … no crece muy bien.- terminó sin convicción.

Luned pareció aceptar su excusa porque no dijo nada, sólo continuó su trabajo, tarareando suavemente para sí.

Bella apoyó su cabeza contra la borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos. Esto era mejor que una visita al spa local, tenía que admitir.

*****

Luned iba unos pasos detrás cuando Bella descendió las escaleras para su tercera comida en este extraño período en el que se encontraba.

-En Cymru, comemos más de una vez al día.- dijo. -Una costumbre tan extraña, algo a lo que sin duda nunca me acostumbraré. Eso y a la falta de leche para cualquier otro que no sea un bebé.

-¿Se bebe leche en Cymru?

-Por supuesto, milady. Muchos beben agua, o ale, pero la leche es una opción popular también, si se desea estar sobrio y privarse de la molestia de filtrar la arenilla de la bebida.

Sensato, pensó Bella. Dios, lo que haría por un gran vaso de leche fría …

-Lady Isabella.- Edward estaba alto y orgulloso al final de las escaleras. Bella estaba tan sorprendida que tropezó en el último escalón y fue a parar directamente en los brazos abiertos de Edward.

-Tenéis un desafortunado hábito de tropezar con bastante frecuencia.- Edward la estabilizó, para luego retraer rápidamente sus manos.

-Si, un talento innato.- Bella bromeó.

-Yo … he de pedir disculpas por mi bruto comportamiento anterior. Era totalmente innecesario.- Sus cejas se arrugaron, como si pedir disculpas fuera una experiencia dolorosa. Lo que, Bella pensó, para él probablemente lo fuera.

-OK.

-¿Me permitiríais compartir mi comida con vos para compensaros?- Parecía tan serio, tan sincero, que no podía negarse.

-Si.- su voz no era más que un susurro, tan aturdida que estaba por el brillante verde de la mirada de Edward. Tendió el brazo y ella lo tomó cautelosamente, sintiendo los músculos escondidos bajo la tela de su túnica, los colores los mismos que siempre usaba; ámbar y negro. La suave, sensual sensación de la tela contra la dureza de su brazo hizo que su estómago se voltee y que su corazón palpitara fuertemente mientras la guiaba hacia el podio, esperando que ella tomase su asiento antes de sentarse a su derecha. Empujó el cáliz de vino hacia ella inmediatamente.

-Parecéis sonrojada, milady.

Esto sólo hizo que la cara de Bella enrojeciera aún más.

-Eh … el agua de la bañera aquí es más caliente de lo que esperaba.- miró a su alrededor, sólo dándose cuenta con retraso que Luned se había ido.

-Mmm.

Bella frunció por la expresión que cruzó brevemente por la cara de él. Si hubiese estado en su propio tiempo la hubiera llamado … ¿deseo? No Sir Edward Cullen, seguramente, caballero intocable, todavía triste por su amor perdido. Agachó su cabeza, concentrada en la comida traída ante ella.

Pescado, todo era alguna clase de pescado. De nuevo su estómago se volteó, pero esta vez no de entusiasmo. Odiaba el pescado, en toda forma y modo. Con su cuchillo, el único cubierto que usaban en este tiempo, jugueteó con el pedazo frente a ella.

-¿No tenéis hambre, mi bella lady?- a su izquierda, había llegado James. Estaba claramente borracho, balanceándose de lado a lado incluso mientras intentaba sentarse, su pelo marrón a la altura de la barbilla estaba grasoso y duro de sudor viejo. La garganta de Bella se tensó; el deseo de vomitar era irresistible. En vez de eso, tomó el aliento y contó hasta tres.

-Tal vez preferiríais compartir mi comida; puede que aumente vuestro apetito.- continuó, sin inmutarse por la repugnancia de Bella.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Y es más probable que mi ale os … - la miró lascivamente. -Plazca.

-James. Suficiente.- Bella se dio vuelta para ver a Edward frunciendo hacia su hermano. -Ya le he ofrecido mi copa por esta noche, y ha aceptado. Déjala en paz.

-Oh, por supuesto, querido hermano.- enfado y celos estaban claros en la voz de James. -Después de todo, eres el mayor. Sólo recuerda, yo la vi primero.

Bella lo miró hostilmente. -No soy un pedazo de carne, no me importa si me viste primero, último o por la parte de atrás de tu cabeza, déjame en paz.

-Ah, pero Isabella.- James adoptó un aire despectivo. -_Si_ que sois un pedazo de carne, disponible para el postor más alto. Planeo ser yo.- Bajo la mesa su mano se posó sobre su muslo y apretó fuerte.

Pura, auténtica ira la inundó, y su mano se levantó, abofeteando su mejilla y dejando una marca roja.

-¡Puta!- dijo a regañadientes.

Ella apretó los dientes. -_Yo_ no me estoy vendiendo, así que estás completamente equivocado. Si no paras ahora, yo …

-¿Vos qué?- sus ojos azules inyectados de sangre giraron mientras reía, su aliento cargado de ale mareó los sentidos de Bella. -¿Se lo contaréis a vuestro padre? Verá las cosas a mi manera, eso os lo prometo.

Todavía mareada por el olor de James, Bella tuvo dificultad para recobrar sus sentidos. Edward no.

-Hermano, te estás comportando como un bárbaro. Lady Isabella es una invitada en nuestra casa. Si no te paras, entonces me obligas a hacerlo a mí.- Bella giró su cabeza y vio la llama en sus ojos esmeralda mientras miraba hostilmente a su hermano, sus puños cerrados con fuerza en el borde de la mesa.

James estaba muy enfadado, pero recobró el control sobre sí mismo. -Como siempre, estás en lo cierto, hermano.- giró su cabeza hacia Bella. -Isabella.

-Será más bien _Lady_ Isabella.- dijo entre dientes, elevando su nariz en el aire.

-_Lady Isabella.-_ respondió James. Su tono era liviano, despreocupado, pero su expresión era una de pura amenaza.

Aquella noche, entre el pescado y James, fue la comida más larga que Bella había tenido que soportar jamás.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Dios! ¡Ese hombre es el más estúpido de todos! ¿Qué se cree que … argh??

Rosalind y Alison miraron a Bella como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Realmente no entiendo mucho de lo que estáis diciendo.- dijo Alison, perpleja.

-¡James! Es un arrogante, cabeza dura, egocéntrico … -

Rosalind soltó una sonrisa. -Si, es todo eso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No habéis oído?- La cara de Bella se movió de una chica a otra. -¿Lo decís en serio? ¡Estoy segura de que prácticamente estábamos gritando!

-No lo suficientemente alto.- sonrió Alison.

Bella andaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Alison. Era muy parecida a la suya; una gran cama con cuatro columnas, cajoneras de ropa contra las paredes, luz irradiando desde la chimenea y una aspillera era la única ventana. Sin embargo, la de Alison tenía signos de haber estado habitada desde hacía mucho tiempo, de haber sido convertida en un hogar, más bien que un mero lugar para dormir. Los tapices de las paredes iban desde exquisitas réplicas del área a su alrededor hasta piezas de principiante, sólo los mínimos colores y las puntadas saliéndose de su sitio en algunas partes. En una esquina había una pequeña mesa con una gran pieza de metal pulido, y varios potes y jarras. El vestidor de Alison. Una gran alfombra tejida yacía en el suelo a los pies de la cama, y en lugar de un portal había una puerta de madera.

-El bufón pensó que me informaría que planea ser el postor más alto para mi mano. ¡Ja! ¡Como si lo fuera a aceptar! Y entonces,- la cara de Bella se arrugó del enfado. -¡_Entonces_ piensa que es aceptable ir tocándome por debajo de la mesa! ¡Argh! ¡Podría matarlo!

Las otras dos chicas bufaron.

-¿Os tocó?- Rosalind echaba humo

-No sabe nada sobre las mujeres.- Alison asintió, furia en sus ojos grises. -Considera que no somos más que esclavas, esperando para su placer …

-¡Precisamente!- Bella pateó el suelo. -¡Oh! ¡Como si hubiera alguna chance de que me casara con él!

La puerta se abrió suavemente y la cara de Luned apareció. -¿Lady Isabella? ¿Necesitaríais ayuda ahora para desvestiros?

-No, Luned.- Bella respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su frustración. -Pero puedes unirte si quieres.

La cara de Luned se arrugó, y Alison y Rosalind contuvieron un grito ahogado.

-No lo creo, milady.- Luned respondió. -Os esperaré en vuestra habitación.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras ella.

-¿Por qué no …

-Es totalmente inapropiado, Isabella.- Rosalind dijo. -Una criada, ¿uniéndose a nuestra conversación?

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo, ¡ella es genial!

-Parece una chica buena.- dijo Alison. -Pero es inexcusable. Los nobles no fraternizan con los criados.

-Dios, ¿os habéis oído? Me largo de aquí.- Bella salió indignada de la habitación, arruinando su salida al chocarse con el marco de la puerta. Frunciendo, continuó hacia el húmedo y oscuro pasillo. Había menos tapices aquí, pero más braseros a lo largo de las paredes cada cierta distancia. Mirando a ambos lados Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desubicada, sin tener ni idea hacia dónde se encontraba su habitación. Haciendo caso a su instinto, se dirigió hacia la izquierda, donde vio un haz de luz, donde asumió que estaba la escalera. Sabía que su habitación estaba cerca de eso.

Una risita femenina la paró en la entrada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no podía ser su habitación, pero la risita sonó una vez más, y Bella no era nada sino curiosa. Despacio, avanzó sigilosamente, codeó la pesada puerta para que se abriera lo mínimo posible y echó un vistazo al interior. La habitación era claramente masculina, toda la madera de un tono más oscuro, sin tapices en las paredes, sólo varios escudos y armas. En la esquina, sobre un arcón de madera, había una armadura de mallas muy pulida y un casco bastante familiar. Sus ojos barrieron la montañosa cama en el centro de la habitación. Una cabeza de color bronce despeinada y una espalda muscular estaban inclinados sobre una figura mucho más esbelta, claramente de donde provenían las risas. Bella no podía discernir, desde ese ángulo, si la chica era o no especialmente guapa, todo lo que podía ver era la melena de pelo rizado oscuro de la chica cayendo en cascada sobre las sábanas de la cama.

Bella sintió que su pecho se oprimía. 'Idiota'. Pensó para sí. 'Creando fantasías estúpidas. Claro que tiene otras mujeres. Es como cualquier otro hombre.'

Suspirando suavemente, se dio vuelta para marcharse.

Desafortunadamente, por segunda vez en lo que parecían apenas unos pocos minutos, se chocó con el marco de la puerta; sólo que esta vez la reacción en cadena que ocasionó fue imposible perdérsela.

La puerta se abrió de repente, golpeando un brasero que había estado junto a ella. El brasero volcado tuvo la mala suerte de caer directamente sobre unas sábanas que estaban colocadas a lo largo del suelo, el cual de inmediato prendió fuego.

Incluso una pareja muy diligentemente distraída no podría perderse la sensación ardiente cerca de sus pies, y Edward dio una vuelta diciendo palabrotas y moviendo a la mujer consigo fuera del peligro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los horrorizados de Bella por una fracción de segundo antes de que se levantara, agarrando las sábanas culpables y dándoles golpes contra el suelo de piedra hasta que por fin las llamas desaparecieron.

La mujer de pelo oscuro levantó su vestido y salió corriendo de la habitación, mirando hostilmente a Bella mientras se iba.

Edward tiró las sábanas arruinadas a una esquina con repugnancia, y finalmente se dio vuelta para mirar a Bella.

-Um, perdón. No podía encontrar mi habitación.- se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su pelo.

-¿Así que pensasteis que tal vez arruinaríais la mía?- Le lanzó una mirada extraña que ella no pudo comprender.

-No. Quiero decir, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerlo … - empezó a retractarse, pero tropezó con sus propios pies. Suspiró de frustración consigo misma.

Sin el más mínimo sonido estaba de pie ante ella, vestido en nada más que en sus pantalones blancos. La cara de ella se volvió a enrojecer, y movió sus ojos, no dispuesta a ser vista mirándolo. Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de qué tan cerca a estar desnudo estaba.

La mano de él se estiró ante sus ojos.

-¿Os ayudo antes de que destruyáis el castillo y os matéis a vos misma?- la sonrisa era evidente en su voz.

-Por favor.- dijo Bella con dificultad, poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

La acercó a sí, sonriendo. -Parece que nos encontramos en esta posición con frecuencia.- su cara estaba apenas a unos centímetro de la de ella, sus ojos verdes brillando del placer.

El estómago de Bella atravesó el suelo. -Uh, si.- 'Wow, idiota. Qué conversadora.' pensó para sí.

Él soltó su mano, y la luz se desvaneció de sus ojos. -Por aquí, milady.- La llevó por donde había venido, pasando la todavía cerrada puerta de Alison, hacia la parte más oscura del pasillo.

-Allí.- dijo él, indicando el tapiz que cubría la entrada a la habitación de ella. -Buenas noches.

Y sin otra palabra, se fue.

Bella entró a su habitación, cayendo sobre las sábanas. ¡Las sábanas! ¡Lo había dejado sin ninguna! Levantándose de la cama, sacó una de los cubrecamas de arriba, arrastró el pesado material detrás suyo y se dirigió de vuelta al pasillo. Despacio, con cuidado, hizo el camino de vuelta por el oscuro pasillo y hacia la habitación de Edward. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero no había nadie. La pila de sábanas todavía estaba en la esquina. Rápidamente, Bella depositó el cubrecama sobre la cama de él y regresó por donde había venido.

Le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que Luned no la estaba esperando.

*****

Edward pasó por delante de su habitación sin detenerse tras haber acompañado a Bella a la suya y continuó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la de Jasper. Su amigo levantó la mirada con sorpresa cuando entró.

-¿Creía que te habías decidido en Sarah hoy? Me halaga que eligieras mi compañía a la suya, pero estoy sorprendido, he de admitir.- Jasper guardó con cuidado el libro que había estado leyendo en un pequeño arcón.

-¿Por qué insistes en comportarte como si fueras un escriba, no un caballero?- Edward preguntó amargamente.

-Deberías probarlo, Edward. Un día, toda persona será capaz de leer, nobles y de humilde nacimiento por igual. Estoy adelantado a mis tiempos.

-Estoy seguro que lo estás.

-Al menos es mejor que actuar de trovador.- Jasper rió.

-A las mujeres les encanta.

-Apuesto que si. ¿Es eso por lo que estás aquí, ahuyentaste a Sarah con tus intentos de tocar el laúd?

-No.- Edward frunció. -Es esa Isabella otra vez.

-¿Te molesta tanto que ya no puedes disfrutar de otras mujeres?

-Podrías decirlo así.- Una sonrisa rebelde levantó la comisura de su boca. -Ella … quemó mis sábanas.

Jasper rió a carcajadas. -¿Dices la verdad?

Edward no pudo contener su propio regocijo. -¡Por supuesto! Entró en mi habitación a hurtadillas, me encontró con Sarah, y tiró el brasero sobre la cama. Sarah no estaba contenta.

-Apuesto que tú tampoco.

-La verdad … no estabas tan equivocado cuando dijiste que Isabella me molesta tanto que no puedo disfrutar de otra mujer. Parecía como … Estaba tocando a Sarah, y ella parecía divertirse, pero me sentí …

-¿Diferente?

-Exacto.

Jasper rió. -Algo me dice que esta Isabella te está afectando.

-No. Prometí que después de Tangwystl que nunca sería tan idiota de enamorarme de una mujer otra vez. No lo haré.- Repitió lo último para sí, decidido a no fracasar.

-No es siempre tu propia decisión.

-Apenas conozco a la chica. Y _nunca_ me casaría con la hija de _Swan_.

-Hmm.- Jasper observó a su amigo con ojos risueños. -Ella es una buena persona, Edward.

-Es la hija de Charles Swan, y probablemente tan retorcida como él, sea lo que sea que pienses.- Edward sabía que no podía realmente sentir eso por ella; a pesar de todo su extraño comportamiento, ni una vez había mostrado nada cruel o egoísta de sí misma. Pero memorias amargas eran profundas, y todavía superaban mucha posibilidad para cualquier otra cosa. -No puedo olvidar a Tangwystl.

Edward cruzó la habitación para sentarse en un banco junto a la chimenea. Este cuarto se parecía mucho al suyo, excepto por el pequeño arcón añadido que contenía la colección privada de libros y manuscritos de Jasper, tesoros costosos de los cuales muy pocas personas tenían conocimiento.

-Nunca te lo he dicho,- dijo Edward finalmente, permitiendo a su cabeza caer sobre sus manos. - ofrecí matrimonio a Tangwystl, incluso después de … _Lord Swan_. Me rechazó, me escribió una carta diciendo que estaba demasiado devastada como para considerar a cualquier otra persona …

Jasper frunció. -¿Una carta?

-Si.

-No sabía que Tangwystl supiera escribir.

Edward frunció. -Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas sobre ella que no sabías.

Jasper asintió, dejando continuar la conversación.

-Lo habría hecho.- Edward continuó suavemente. -Hubiera ignorado a mi padre y me hubiera casado con ella, le habría dado al bebé mi nombre.

-Llevar tus arrepentimientos como un manto sólo te servirá para tener un muy infeliz y solitario futuro, amigo.

-¿Cómo no arrepentirme de todo? ¿Todos los errores estúpidos que he hecho?

-Harás otro ahora si no puedes superarlo. Ten, toma algo.- Jasper se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado, y se acercó a una pequeña mesita que tenía una jarra y dos copas.

-¿Vino?- preguntó Edward.

-Por supuesto. Sólo el idiota de tu hermano bebería esa bazofia que piensa que es ale.

-Si.- dijo Edward agriamente, aceptando la copa de vino que Jasper le pasó. -El idiota de mi hermano. A veces, me pregunto si es un imbécil.

-A veces me pregunto si no es peor.- añadió Jasper severamente.

*****

Una hora más tarde, Bella estaba tiritando violentamente, intentando avivar el fuego a más que brasas extinguiéndose, cuando Luned volvió.

-¡Lady!- le frunció el ceño a Bella, arrodillándose ante el hogar y sacando a Bella del sitio. -¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo? ¡Este es mi trabajo!

Bella suspiró, aliviada y un poco avergonzada. -Tenía frío.

-Si.- Luned miró sobre su hombro, mordiéndose el labio. -Lo siento, había dicho que estaría aquí.

-Me había preguntado …

-Os pido disculpas, lady. Un recado inevitable.- Luned había vuelto su cara a lo que estaba haciendo, pero a Bella no le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de la otra mujer.

-¿Luned? ¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?

-Nada, milady.- se puso de pie, la chimenea finalmente con algo que parecía un fuego. La expresión de su cara era demasiado inocente, y no alcanzaba sus ojos. -¿Os ayudo a desvestiros ahora, milady?

-¿Me podrías llamar Bella, por favor Luned?

Los ojos de Luned se ensancharon. -¡Oh, no lady! ¡De verdad, no podría!- Bella se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Luned llenarse de lágrimas.

-Está bien.- le dijo a la joven rápidamente. -Es sólo que … echo de menos mi nombre.

Luned asintió rápido, y se acercó a Bella. -Lo entiendo. Ahora, si os dais la vuelta milady, puedo ayudaros a quitaros el vestido.

Bella suspiró. Tanta rareza … cómo deseaba poder estar en casa, en su propia cama. Si tan sólo no tuviera que dejar atrás a sus nuevas amigas. Y a Edward, por supuesto …


End file.
